Why Doesn't He Get It?
by McCoy's Secret Lover
Summary: For 3 years Shawn has tried to show Lassiter how he feels by annoying and teasing him and hoping he catches on. Now with a few people telling him to tell Lassiter, he finally does. How will Lassie react? Crappy summary, hope story is better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever so please let me know what you think. I don't own Psych because if I didn't Jules and Shawn would have probably gotten together a lot sooner.

Summary: For 3 years Shawn has been trying to show Lassiter how he feels by acting the way he does because he's too afraid to tell him. After being persuaded to tell Lassiter by a few people he finally does.

A/N: The first like 4 chapters are Shawn's POV and then it will go back to the beginning of the story but it will be from Lassiter's POV. Then when it catches up it will go from there.

Why Doesn't He Get It?

**Shawn's POV**

**Chapter 1 Tell Him or I Will**

Three years. Three years I've been trying to show the man that I love him. I can't outright flirt with him like I do with Jules because I'm not sure how he would take it, so I tease him and make fun of him to show my feelings. Why doesn't he get it? I don't do that to anyone one else. Okay, so I tease Gus, but that's different because he's my best friend. I thought after a while he would have caught on to what I was doing but he hasn't. I want to tell him but I'm afraid of rejection. Why doesn't he get it?

I've know Carlton Lassiter for 5 years. When I first met him, I found him intriguing. After 2 years of teasing and making fun of him, I realized I had fallen in love with him. I go both ways so it didn't bother me that I loved a guy; the problem was how do I get his attention? Most of my relationships have been with women so I wasn't sure. I decided to up my antics and teasing. At first I thought it worked. Now, I pretty sure it's only made him hate me more. Everyone but my dad and Gus thinks I'm doing it to annoy him but I'm not.

My dad figured out that I love Lassie about a week after I did. It's not easy to hide something from him especially when he's the one who you taught to look for details. He wanted to make sure, so he cornered me one day when I was visiting him. I was trying to leave when he stopped me.

**Three Years Ago**

"Shawn, sit down I want to talk to you."

"Sorry dad can't. I have things I need to do."

"It wasn't a request Shawn, it was an order."

I knew I didn't have a choice. If I did manage to leave somehow without having to talk to him today, he would hound me until we talk about whatever it is he wants. He sat down at the table and I sat across from him waiting for him to speak. He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Shawn have a question for you and I want the truth. Got it?"

"Yeah dad, what's your question?"

"Are you in love with Detective Lassiter?"

My head shot up and I stared at him, shocked. I wasn't expecting that question, anything else but that one. I knew my eyes must have been huge and my mouth was hanging open slightly. My reaction obviously confirmed it for him.

"That's what I thought Shawn. You do love him. How long have you loved him?"

"I just realized I loved him last week dad, but I guess I slowly fell in love with over the last 2 years."

"Are you going to tell him Shawn?"

"I don't know dad. I don't want to be rejected and then everything be awkward. I don't even know how he'll react; he'll probably shoot me if I told him I love him."

"You don't know if you don't try Shawn."

"Yeah, I known dad. Give a little time and I'll tell him, okay?"

"Okay Shawn. Don't wait too long or you'll lose him."

"Yeah dad, I get that. Just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Don't worry Shawn, I won't tell anyone else."

With that he let me go and it's been 3 years since that talk. I know my dad's frustrated with me for not telling Lassie but I just don't have the courage too. I couldn't figure out a way to tell him without possibly getting shot. In that time though, I've dated a couple of women and finally managed to land Jules but it's not her I want. I saw the way my dad rolled his eyes when he found out about me and Jules. He stared at me, mouthed "Going to lose him" and walked away. I knew he was right but I just couldn't tell Lassie.

Jules and me have been dating for about a month and I can tell she realizes something isn't right with our relationship. She'll want to know what's wrong and I don't know how to tell her that I love someone else and have for 3 years. I knew a talk was coming when she cornered when Gus and me came to pick up our checks. She pulled me aside and started speaking low enough not to be heard.

"Shawn, you and I need to talk. Something is wrong and it's affecting our relationship."

"Uh, can we not talk here Jules? Too many people around for a private conversation to take place and I don't want people nosing into our personal relationship."

"Of course Shawn. I have a lunch break in an hour. How about we talk then? You can hang around the station or near the station until then."

"Sure Jules but I don't think I should hang around in the station. I'll just get in the way and I don't feel like having Lassie and the Chief yell at me."

"Okay Shawn. See you in an hour."

With that she kisses me on the cheek and walks away. Unfortunately, my "little talks" with people aren't done. My dad corners me and starts his talk.

"Shawn, I heard your conversation with her and you need to tell her the truth. If you don't, you'll just end up hurting her and she'll hate you. Tell her the truth and then break it off. Hopefully she won't hate you too much or for too long."

"What do I say dad? Oh, sorry Jules. I'm only dating you because I'm too chicken to tell Lassie that I love him and would rather be dating him than anyone else."

"No Shawn. Tell her the truth. Your relationship isn't going to work because you love someone and have for 3 years."

"What if she asks who it is?"

"Then tell her the truth, you love Detective Lassiter."

"Yeah, I can see that going over great. Sorry Jules, I don't really love you because I love Lassie."

Unfortunately the Chief was passing by and heard what I said. She stopped and looked at me, then decide to say something.

"What did you just say Mr. Spencer?"

"Nothing Chief, don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing Mr. Spencer. I clearly heard you say that you love Detective Lassiter."

"Please Chief, not here. Listen, I'll talk to you after my dad is finished with me, okay?"

"Alright Mr. Spencer, but don't make me wait too long or not show up."

"Yes Chief."

With that the Chief walks away and I turn my attention back to my dad. He shakes his head and continues our conversation.

"Look Shawn, if you tell Juliet why your relationship isn't working the way you are, she's going to hate you. Just find a way to word it that won't hurt her too bad."

"Okay dad. Now I have to go talk to the Chief."

I make my way to the Chief's office but Gus appears and stops me.

"Shawn, what's taking so long? You came in here 15 minutes ago to get our checks and never came back. Quit fooling around, get our checks, and let's go."

"I got our checks Gus but Jules stopped me talk, then my dad, and now I have to go talk to the Chief. Give me a few minutes okay."

"Okay Shawn, but hurry up. I'm hungry."

I walk away from Gus and towards the Chief's office. I'm standing in front of it wanting to run but instead I knock. I hear her tell me to come in and I open the door and walk in. She stares at me with a small smile on her face and begins to talk.

"So Shawn, are you really in love with Carlton?"

I'm surprised that she called me by my first name but I answer her.

"Yeah Chief, I am."

"How long have you been in love?"

I sigh at the question, I don't want the Chief to know how much of a chicken I am but I answer.

"Well, when I first met him he intrigued me. I slowly fell in love with him over 2 years and I've loved him for the last 3 years."

"Why haven't you told him you love him?"

"I don't want to be rejected and I don't want him shooting me because he thinks I'm joking with him or just generally doesn't really appreciate me telling him that."

"Well Shawn, I think you should tell him and don't worry about him trying to shoot you, I won't let him. Just let me know when you want to tell him and I'll stand by to stop him if he does decide to shoot you. I don't think he would because he's not that cold hearted."

"Thanks Chief, I'll let you know when I want to tell him. Um, if you don't mind, I'll leave because Gus is waiting and he's hungry and a hungry Gus is not a very fun Gus."

"Very well Shawn, have a good day."

"You too Chief."

I leave her office and head to find Gus when the subject of my conversation with the Chief stops me to gloat.

"So Spencer, getting in trouble with the Chief about being a disturbance in this office and preventing people like your father and Detective O'Hara from working?"

I can feel myself blushing and I go to answer him when the Chief steps out and answers for me.

"Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer is not disturbing anyone. You however, are being a disturbance and if you don't have enough work to occupy you, I'm sure I can find something that will."

"Right Chief, I was just heading back to my desk."

Lassiter hurries back to his desk and I mouth a silent thank you to the Chief. She nods in understanding and goes back into her office. I look around the room and I see both Jules and Lassie watching me. Jules with an affection smile and Lassie with a glare. I head out to find Gus and we go to find something to eat. I have half an hour before me and Jules are supposed to talk. Gus has been watching me since we left the station and finally breaks the silence.

"What's the matter Shawn?"

"I have to explain to Jules in half an hour what's wrong with our relationship. My dad told me to tell her the truth and break with her then tell Lassie how I feel. The chief overheard the conversation and encourages me to tell Lassie how I feel and that she has my back if he tries to shoot me for telling him."

Gus has known for 2 years how I feel about Lassie. He figured it out a year after I did. That was not a fun conversation either. Gus knew that I went both ways but he had thought I really wanted Jules.

**Two Years Ago**

We had just finished a case and Gus and I were chilling at Psych. The way I had been acting all during the case had been bothering him. He finally voiced his concern.

"Dude Shawn, what was up with you during this case?"

"What are you talking about Gus?"

"You've been more annoying than normal especially when Lassiter was around. If you're aiming to get shot by him, you're really working your way there. He's really close to just shooting in the middle of everyone."

"Sorry Gus I can't help myself. Whenever Lassie's around I feel the need to be more annoying towards him and tease him more."

Gus is thinking over my answer for a couple of minutes when the realization hits him. He looks at me with a shocked look and speaks.

"You're in love with Lassiter and being annoying towards him and teasing him is how you show your feelings towards him."

"What! Dude, Gus, you're crazy!"

"Are you in love with Lassiter Shawn?"

"Yes. I mean no! Crap."

"Uh huh, how long have you loved him Shawn?"

"I've loved him for about a year Gus."

"Are you sure it's not longer because you've always annoyed him on purpose, it's just gotten worse over the past year."

"Like I told my dad, I slowly fell in love with him since we met and after 2 years I realized I loved him. I didn't know how to show him how I felt show I just upped my antics towards him and hoped he caught on."

"Wait, your dad has known for a year? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell him Gus, he figured it out about a week after I did and I asked him not to tell anyone. I don't want too many people to know because then everything will be awkward. You won't tell anyone right?"

"Ok, I understand your reason for not telling me and don't worry, I have your back. Unless you know, Lassiter tries to shoot you for telling him you love him, and then you're on your own."

"Thanks for the support buddy."

**Present Day**

Gus is thinking to himself before he continues talking to me. He finally looks up and continues the conversation.

"Are you going to break up with Jules and if you are, are you going to tell Lassiter that you love him?"

"I don't think I have a choice but to break up with Jules. I'm not being a very good boyfriend and I don't want to hurt her. As for telling Lassie, I don't think I have a choice on that either. If I don't tell him soon, my dad will and that will be embarrassing."

"Knowing your dad, he would too."

"Tell me about it. Let's go grab something to eat real quick."

With that we head over to a concession stand and get a quick snack. I'm constantly watching the time and getting more nervous by the minute. Gus is rolling his eyes because I'm starting to annoy him. Finally it's time to head back to the station and have my talk with Jules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Talk With Jules**

Once we get into the station we notice that some of the officers are missing including Jules and Lassie. I'm annoyed because I want to get this conversation over with. I notice my dad and the Chief talking so we head over to them.

"Hey Chief, hey dad. Where is Jules and Lassie?"

"They have a case Mr. Spencer but we'll probably need you on it."

"Great, so much for having that conversation."

The Chief looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I can tell she wants to know what I'm talking about.

"What conversation Mr. Spencer?"

"Jules wanted to talk to me during her lunch break about what's affecting our relationship."

I give a quick look to my dad and continue on.

"I was going to tell Jules the truth. That our relationship wasn't going to work because I love someone else and have for 3 years."

"And if she asks who you love?"

"Then I would have told her the truth, that I love Lassie. Now unfortunately, the conversation is going to have to wait and I'm already starting to lose my nerve to tell her."

I can tell my dad had approved that I was going to be honest with her but now he's worried that I'll back out and not tell her.

"Shawn, don't back out now. If you do, you'll just hurt her in the long run."

"I know dad, I'll try not to chicken out."

The Chief has been watching me the entire time and is smiling.

"Good Mr. Spencer. Go home and if we need you for the case, we'll call."

"Yes Chief. Bye Dad."

Gus and I leave the station and head over to the Psych building. We each find something to occupy ourselves. Gus is working on stuff for his other job and I'm watching TV. About an hour later the phone rings. Gus answers it and listens to the conversation. He finally hangs and tells me we're on the case. We get up and head over to the station.

Once at the station the chief holds a meeting to brief everyone involved in the case. Gus and I are sitting in chairs next to Jules and Lassiter is standing in the back probably shooting glares at me and Gus but mainly me. As we're listening to the Chief I notice something in one of the photos that the others obviously missed. I interrupt the Chief and start doing my psychic thing. I can tell Lassie is pissed but stays quiet.

It took five days to finish the case but it's over and Gus and I can get paid. We head over to the station to pick up our checks and then get something to eat. Once inside however, my dad spots me and drags me over to a corner to talk. Gus is listening, acting as a guard so we aren't overheard.

"Shawn, the instant that Detective O'Hara sees you, she plans on having your missed conversation. Are you still up to telling her the truth or do I need to smack some sense into you?"

"Don't worry dad, I still plan on telling her the truth. That is part of the reason I came here. The other is to pick up our checks."

"Good, the sooner you do it the better you'll feel and the sooner you can talk to Lassiter."

"Dad, I'm not going to dump Jules and then tell Lassie I love him. Give me a week and then I'll tell him."

"Fine Shawn, but I'm holding you to that week and if you don't tell him I will."

I turn to Gus and smirk.

"Told you he would."

"Like I told you before Shawn, I didn't doubt it."

My dad lets us go and heads off to do paperwork while Gus and I go to get our checks. As soon as we have our checks Jules appears and is asking to talk to me. Gus tells me he'll me out front and we head towards interrogation to talk in private.

"Alright Jules, let's talk."

"Okay. I just wanted to know what's up Shawn. Ever since we started dating, you've been acting funny. It's like you don't really want to date me."

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"I would rather have the lie but tell me the truth Shawn and I'll try not to be too mad."

"The truth is Jules is that I love someone else and have for 3 years. I'm too chicken to tell them. Don't take this the wrong way. I did want to date you but it seems like no matter what I want that one person more."

Jules looks down and thinks to herself for a few minutes. To me those few minutes are hell because I'm afraid that I just lost a very dear friend and can never have them back. Finally she looks back up at me but I don't see any hurt or anger in her eyes, in fact she has a smile on her face.

"I understand Shawn and there are no hard feelings. Can we still be friends though? You're a really good friend and I'd hate to lose that."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sigh in relief.

"I would love to still be friends Jules. For a minute there I thought I had lost a very dear friend and would never get you back."

"I'm glad Shawn. By the way, can I know who it is that you've loved for the last 3 years?"

I blush profusely and mumble out the response.

"What was that Shawn, I couldn't hear it."

"I said that it's Lassiter, I loved Lassiter for the last 3 years."

At first she's stunned and then she burst out laughing. It takes a couple of minutes but she finally stops and is able to talk again. I'm a little angry at her outburst but I don't say anything.

"Really Shawn?"

"Yes, really Jules."

"But I thought you hated Carlton and that's why you mock, tease, and annoy him."

"I never hated him. When we first met I found him intriguing. After two years of knowing him I realized I had slowly fallen in love with him. I didn't have the courage to tell him so I decided to show him, but I didn't know how. I just upped my antics and hoped he would catch on. I think I only succeeded in making him hate me more."

"Oh Shawn, I don't think he really hates you. Well, maybe a little bit but not as much as you think he does."

"Thanks Jules I need that."

"So who besides me knows you love Carlton."

"My dad has know for 3 years, he knew a week after I did, Gus has know for 2 years, and the Chief has know for almost week."

"How did the Chief find out?"

"My dad cornered me after our conversation about needing to talk and told me to tell you the truth about Lassie. I told him I didn't think you would react well if I told you I loved Lassie and the Chief happened to hear. After I talked to my dad I talked to her and she thinks I should tell Lassie. She even promised to prevent him from shooting me if Lassie thinks I'm playing a prank or just doesn't take the news well."

"I don't think Carlton would ever shoot you Shawn. Wait, I take that back. If you ever really pissed him off he would probably shoot you, but if you told him you loved him he wouldn't shoot you. That would be too mean even for Carlton."

"Chief basically said the same thing."

"Are you going to tell Carlton?"

"I have a week to recover from our break-up and then I have to tell him. If I don't, my dad will and then I would rather be shot by Lassie than live through the embarrassment."

"Then you better tell him. Let me know when you decide to tell him and I'll have your back just like the Chief. I'm glad we talked Shawn. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else, especially Carlton. Now, I have to get back to work. Crime doesn't take a break and neither can I."

"Thanks Jules, I'll see you later."

Jules heads back to work and I head home to think about how to tell Lassie I love him. One thing is for sure, it's not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Telling Lassie**

My week to recover has gone by too fast and now I have to head to the station and tell Lassie I love him. I've been praying all week that when I tell Lassie, he won't shoot me. It's about 1 o'clock when I head over to the station with Gus. He's promised to have my back along with Jules and the Chief.

I'm a nervous wreck by the time we've reached the station. I can't sit still and my breathing is a little erratic. Gus realizes that I'm about to chicken out.

"Shawn, calm down. I know this is a big deal but if you chicken out, your dad will tell him and that's really embarrassing to have to have your parent do it."

"I know Gus. I'm just afraid of getting rejected."

"Shawn, if he rejects you then he's an idiot and doesn't deserve to have your love. You're a great guy Shawn and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks buddy, I need that pep talk. Let's go."

We head into the station and I see my dad watching our every move. He walks over to probably remind of what he'll do if I chicken out.

"Remember Shawn, if you don't tell him I will."

"Don't worry dad, I'll tell him."

Jules and the Chief are standing at Jules desk talking about something. They both look at me and I give them a nod to let them know I'm going to tell Lassie how I feel. I make my way in front of his desk and I take a couple of breaths to calm down.

"Hey Lassie. Listen, I wanted to tell you something."

Without even looking at me he answers.

"Whatever it is I don't care Spencer, so go bother someone else."

I look at Jules and the Chief for support. Gus is now standing with them. All three encourage to keep trying.

"Come on Lassie, it's really important."

Lassiter looks up at me and glares.

"I don't care Spencer. I have work to do so go away."

I have no idea what to do. I don't want my dad telling but he won't listen to me. I try making a deal with him.

"How about this Lassie. For a week I will call you Detective Lassiter when addressing you, I will stop mocking and teasing you. In all for a week, I will stop annoying. If I manage to do this, you hear me out."

I can see he's thinking it over. He would get a week of peace just to hear what he thinks is a trivial piece of information.

"For a whole week you'll call me Detective Lassiter not Lassie?"

"Yes."

"You won't annoy me whatsoever?"

"Yes."

"And all I have to do is listen to whatever it is you have to say in a week?"

"Yes."

"And if you don't manage to do this, I don't have to listen to you?"

"Yes."

"Alright Spencer. We have a deal. A whole week of peace and quiet."

Lassie leans back in his chair to daydream about the upcoming week so I walk away. The instant we are far enough away Jules, Gus, and the Chief descend on me.

"Good job Mr. Spencer. It's not exactly telling him but he didn't give you much choice."

"If that was me Shawn I would have given up."

"I thought Carlton would listen to you. He usually takes any opportunity he can to try and prove you wrong."

"Thanks guys. Let's hope I make it week without annoying Detective Lassiter."

"Wow Shawn, you actually managed to call him Detective Lassiter."

"I figure I have to practice so I don't slip up."

Jules and the Chief wish me luck and go back to work while Gus and I head out. Unfortunately my dad spots me and decides to talk.

"Shawn I told you to tell him. Now I'm going to have to tell him and I'm sure you didn't want that."

"Wait dad. He wouldn't let me tell him anything so I had to make him a deal. For one week I have to call him Detective Lassiter and not annoy him. If I make it through the week without annoying him or calling him Lassie he'll hear what I have to say."

"Do you really think you could make it a week without being annoying Shawn?"

"I can try and if I don't, I'll tell him anyways even if it's in front of everyone else."

"Wow Shawn, you're actually acting like a mature man. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I have to go; I need to practice being less annoying."

He nods and heads off to do some work. I'm walking towards the exit when Lassie corners me.

"Well Spencer, being chewed out by daddy?"

"Actually Detective Lassiter we were discussing a personal matter. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave so I can go home and relax. Have a good day." 

I turn to leave and notice the disappointed look on his face and it hits me. He was trying to me get to slip up and annoy him or call him Lassie. Well, I wasn't going to lose that easily. I'm determined to tell him how I feel. I find Gus waiting outside and we head out to get some lunch.

Two days into the week and I almost blew it. We had just gotten a case and I was doing my psychic thing. Unlike any other time, I'm not being all that annoying. Jules is smirking because I'm actually succeeding with my end of the deal and Lassie is kind of pissed off. I'm "being contacted by the spirits" and telling them what I'm being told and Lassie sort of lost his patience.

"Sometime today Spencer, the longer you take the longer the case takes."

"Now, now Detective Lassie-ter, it takes time to interpret what the spirits are saying."

I had almost called him Detective Lassie. I would have lost for sure if I would have said it but managed to cover my slip-up. Thankfully Lassie didn't catch it, he was too pissed off.

"I don't care Spencer, give us the information and shut up."

I'm hurt because he's being meaner than normal and I don't understand why. I haven't been annoying him and I've been calling him Detective Lassiter. Not wanting to make him angrier I give the information and watch as he walks away. Jules stands next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice cover of your slip-up. Don't worry; Carlton didn't catch it because he wasn't paying attention."

"What's up with him Jules? I'm giving him exactly what he wants a less annoying me and respect towards him."

"I don't know what's wrong Shawn. Hopefully he'll lighten up once the case is done."

That's the moment that Lassie decides to interrupt us.

"O'Hara let's go. We need to go check out this "information"."

Jules gives my shoulder a squeeze and walks to join Lassie. Gus and I hop in his car and follow them. Gus decides to voice his concern.

"Dude, something's up with Lassiter Shawn."

"I know Gus and I don't understand why. He's getting the peace and quiet he usually demands from me and the respect I don't show him. What more does he want?"

"I don't know Shawn, but if he doesn't lighten up I going to have your dad shoot him."

"He wouldn't do that Gus. He would tell us we're overreacting."

"That's just it Shawn, I don't think we are. He's not being mean to anyone else but you. He was thrilled by your deal and now it's like he's regretting it."

"Maybe you're right. I can ask my dad what he thinks."

We pull up behind Lassie and Jules so we can verify my information. Much to Lassie's displeasure I'm right and now he's really pissed. Jules and Lassie head back to the station to follow the lead and Gus and I head back to Psych to see if there's anything else we can do.

Turns out my lead was the one that helps solve the case the next day. Gus and I stop by the station a few hours after the case is solved to get our paychecks. While we're there I going to talk to my dad about Lassie's behavior. As Gus and I are walking through the station we hear Lassie and Jules talking.

"What's wrong with you Carlton? Shawn is giving you exactly what you want and you're acting like it's the opposite of that."

"I don't know what's wrong O'Hara. I guess I thought he wouldn't make even this far. To tell you the truth, I didn't think he would make it past a few hours without slipping up."

"Are you saying you actually want him to fail?"

"You know how Spencer is O'Hara. Most of the stuff he says to me when we aren't on a case is worthless babble or some form of teasing against me."

"Well maybe what he has to say actually is worth something. Just give it a chance Carlton."

"Fine O'Hara, but if it is worthless babble or teasing I'm not talking to you for a week."

We watch as Lassie go to his desks and Jules heads towards evidence to put something in.

"He thinks everything I say is worthless babble?"

"Don't listen to him Shawn. To him everything is worthless babble unless it's about a case, guns, or the civil war."

"Tell me again why I'm going to tell him I love him when he obviously hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you Shawn. He just thinks you're an annoyance and if you tell him, you'll feel better and you won't have to hide it anymore."

"Let's just grab our checks and talk to my dad so we can get the hell out of here."

We make our way over to grab our checks when Lassie stops us.

"What are you doing here Spencer?"

Gus is obviously angry with the conversation we overheard and answers with a slight venom to his voice.

"We're grabbing our checks Lassiter and then we're going to discuss something with Shawn's dad."

"I wasn't asking you Guster, I was asking Spencer."

I look at Gus to see the glare he's giving Lassiter. I look at Lassie and answer him.

"It's like he said Detective Lassiter. We're grabbing our checks and then talking to my dad."

Lassie moves out of the way but I can see he's stunned by Gus's attitude towards him. We grab our checks and try to find my dad as soon as possible. He's at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey dad, can we talk to you for a minute?"

He takes a look at my hurt face and Gus's angry one.

"What's the matter Shawn?"

"Not here dad, somewhere a little more private."

He drags us over to our usually quiet little corner and once again Gus acts as look out so we're not overheard.

"Now tell me Shawn, what's the matter?"

"I think I did something to Lassiter to make him hate me more."

"What do you mean Shawn?"

Gus cut into the conversation at that point.

"For the last 3 days Lassiter has been meaner than normal to Shawn. No one else just Shawn."

"What do you mean meaner?"

"Exactly what he said dad, meaner. He snaps at everything I say and keeps giving me death glares. I don't know what I did wrong. I'm giving him what he wants and he's acting like I gave him the reverse."

"So basically, he's being downright nasty to you?"

"Yeah dad."

"We sort of overheard a conversation between Lassiter and Juliet a few minutes ago Mr. Spencer."

"Oh really, what was said in this conversation."

"Jules asked Lassiter what was wrong and to sum it all up he wants me to fail so he doesn't have to hear what I say because he thinks most everything I say is worthless babble and he thinks what I have to tell him at the end of the week is worthless too."

My dad watches me for a couple of seconds. I know he can see how downtrodden I am. He finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm going to shoot him. Shawn listen to me. Not everything you say is worthless babble. Some of it but not all of it. Lassiter thinks it's worthless babble but that's because he doesn't understand you like some of us do. Just ignore what he said and stay away from the station for a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay dad. Would you really shoot him because of the way he's acting towards me?"

"Yes Shawn, I would. Just because he doesn't understand why you're doing this doesn't give him the right to treat you badly."

"Thanks dad. We should go. Lots of things not to do and so much time to do it in." My dad gives me a little smile goes back to work and Gus and I leave the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Telling Lassie Continued**

We manage to stay away from the station for three days before Gus realized something was wrong with the paychecks. It made me groan because I only have one day left of being not annoying and being respectful to Lassie. I'm pretty sure I'm going to ruin the whole thing and he'll never know how I feel. We go into the station and try to get our problem taken care of as fast as possible. As we're standing there Lassie walks over to us.

"Guster." He nods to Gus then he turns to me. "Listen Spencer, I just want to apologize for the way I treated you this week. It was rude of me and I'm sorry."

I'm staring at him opened mouth because Lassie actually apologized to me, to me Shawn Spencer the man he hates! I realize he's waiting for my response.

"It's okay Detective Lassiter, you had a stressful week." I give him a small smile and turn back to Gus. Lassie stands there a little longer and then leaves. I let out a breath and relax again. Gus has an astonished look on his face.

"Did Lassiter just apologize to you?"

"Yeah Gus he did. To tell you the truth I'm a little freaked out. He wouldn't apologize unless he was made to. I bet my dad had something to do with this."

"He probably did Shawn. Want to ask him?"

I give him a nod and we head towards my dad. He's busy once again doing paperwork. It seems like that's all he does. He looks up when he hears us approaching and stops working.

"What can I do for you Shawn?"

"Lassiter just apologized for how he treated me this week. Did you have something to do with that?" He chuckles before he answers.

"Actually Detective O'Hara had something to do with that. She cornered him the other day made him swear that he would apologized for his behavior towards you the next time you came in and he would have to accept whatever you said. What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was okay."

"I would have torn him a new one Shawn. He shouldn't have treated you like that period."

"It's no big deal dad but if he ever does it again, I let you have a go at him." My dad smiles at the statement and shoos us off so he can work. Our check problem is fixed so Gus and I leave the station.

"Today's the last day you have to be respectful and less annoying towards Lassiter."

"I know Gus."

"Are you still going to be this way after you tell him?"

"It depends on his reaction Gus. If he accepts what I tell him then everything will go back to normal. If he rejects it then I'll keep doing this. It'll be weird but it will help ease the pain."

"How will it ease the pain?"

"Calling him Lassie and annoying him are how I connect to him personally. If he rejects me I can never connect to him personally so I'll have to connect to him professionally. Calling him Detective Lassiter and not annoying him will prevent that personal connection from happening."

"Oh. Okay, I understand Shawn. I hope he doesn't reject you because I'm going to punch him if he does."

"Would you really?"

"Yeah Shawn. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy. If punching Lassiter helps then so be it. He'll probably shoot me once he recovers but it'll be worth it."

"Thanks buddy. Let's go get lunch and I'll pay."

"It better be with your own money Shawn and not mine."

"Don't worry Gus, it'll be with my own money. I promise."

We stopped somewhere to eat and true to my word I paid for lunch. Afterwards I went to the Psych building and Gus headed home to do some paperwork for his "real" job. I have the rest of the day to figure out how I'm going to tell Lassie that I love him. I eventually decide that I'll talk to him in interrogation like I did with Jules.

Unfortunately, my plans are ruined the next day when I feel really ill and can't even roll off the bed. I'm mentally cursing to myself because now I have to wait to tell Lassie and he's going to be pissed that he has to wait to hear my "worthless" information. I struggle to find the phone to let Gus and my dad know that I won't be telling Lassie today because I'm deathly ill. I can't find my phone and then I remember I let it in the TV room last night. Somehow I manage to drag myself out of bed and into the proper room. I find my phone and speed dial my dad first.

"Shawn, where the hell are you? It's after noon and we're at the station waiting to hear your information for Lassiter."

"Sorry dad but I'm not going to be telling him today."

"You sound awful, are you alright?"

"No dad, I'm really sick. It took me 20 minutes just to get to the next room to find my phone to call you."

"Okay son, I'm coming over so you have someone watching you just in case."

"Thanks dad. Can you tell Gus and them?"

"Yeah Shawn. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Before he hangs up I can hear him telling the others. I hang up and fall onto the couch. Within seconds I'm passed out cold. The next I know I'm being shaken awake by someone calling my name. I open my eyes and see my dad standing over me. Concern is written all over his face. Beside him is Gus looking just as concerned.

"Hey Shawn. Come on and get up. We're going to take your temperature and then put you to bed."

They help me sit up and pop a thermometer in my mouth. After a few minutes it beeps and they read it. My temperature is 101.2. They decide it's best if someone stays with me the entire time I'm sick. I'm sick for 2 weeks and I had a few visitors: Jules, the Chief, and a couple of past clients. Lassie even dropped by once to see if I was actually sick.

Finally I'm over my sickness and heading over to the station to talk to Lassie. Once again I'm nervous but Gus gives me another pep talk and I'm ready again. Once inside the station my dad spots us and grabs Jules and the Chief. Gus joins the trio and watch as I approach Lassie. He looks up once I'm in front of his desk.

"Well Spencer, you kept your end of our little deal so now I have to hold up mine. What did you want to tell me?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private Lassiter, like the interrogation room?" I watch as his eyebrow shoots up but he nods and heads towards interrogation. I look to the four and they all nod and head towards interrogation to stand on the other side of the window. I'm hoping Lassie won't see them head in there or he'll probably won't talk. I make my way there and step inside. Lassie is there and is starting to get impatient.

"About time Spencer, what took so long?" I know I didn't take that long but I indulge him.

"Sorry Lassiter, I stopped to go to the bathroom." I sit as I'm saying this. He rolls his eyes and sits down across from men.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Spencer?"

"Here goes nothing. The truth is Lassie that I've been in love with you for the last 3 years and I decided I should finally tell you."

I wait for his response. At first he does nothing, then he reaches for his gun but doesn't draw it. I can hear a commotion going on outside of the room. I know the others are waiting for me to give them the word to come in. Lassie's hand tightens on the gun but he still doesn't draw it.

"Is this some kind of joke Spencer?"

"No Lassie, I mean every word. All the teasing and mocking you and all the annoying you was my way of showing that I loved you. I didn't know how to express it so I had decided to annoy you more and hope you caught on."

Lassie just stares at me. Finally he releases his hold on his gun and stands.

"I need some air." With that he rushes out of the room and disappears.

I feel so broken hearted. I finally told the man I love him and he rejects me like I thought he would. At least he didn't shoot me but that doesn't really make it better. I stare down at the table to see water drops on and I realize I had started to cry. Jules comes in first and wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. Gus comes in and puts a hand on one of my shoulders and my dad comes in and puts a hand on the other one. The Chief grabs one of my hands and holds it. Jules is the first to break the silence.

"It's okay Shawn, he just needs to process what happened. He wasn't expecting you to declare your love for him." Gus talks next.

"At least he didn't shoot you. That has to mean something." Next is my dad.

"Shawn, just give him time and if he rejects you then I'll kick his ass." Finally the Chief adds her say.

"Don't worry Shawn. There was something in his eyes when you told him that makes me think he'll be back."

I just nod at everything they say and stand up. I can't stay here, I have to get out of here.

"I'm uh going to go. I need to talk a walk or something to clear my head. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

They watch as I leave but they don't say anything. I make my way out of the station and head for the beach. I spend a couple of hours there before heading back to the station. I'm hoping Lassie will be there so I can talk to him. When I get inside the station the first thing I notice is that Lassie is still not there. The second thing I notice is that my four back-ups are standing together talking and obviously waiting for me. I reach them and notice the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guys and where's Lassie?" They trade looks and the Chief speaks first.

"Detective Lassiter is taking a week of leave. He cited the reason for the leave as personal issues. I didn't have a choice Shawn. He left the request on my desk while we were still in interrogation and hasn't come back. I don't think he will until the week of leave is up. I'm sorry."

I just stare at them and then I sigh. Maybe it would have better if I never came back to Santa Barbara in the first place.

"Alright. I'm going home, call me if we have any cases." With that I turn and leave and I go straight home.

_TBC if you guys want me to._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The story is back at the beginning except it's from Lassie's POV. It will catch up to where I left off in Shawn's POV. Bear (not sure if it's bear or bare I'm pretty sure I've seen it both ways) with me because I think Lassie POV should be seen too. Lassie's POVs are shorter than Shawn's because Shawn is more fun to write for.

_I would like to thank _**littlethyme, Evil E. Evil, Loafer, GothicNinjaKitty, and Silverness101**_ for their reviews. _**Littlethyme**_, if you could possibly give me some advice on how to make it less 'high school' I would be grateful._

**Lassiter's POV**

**Chapter 5 Is He Trying to Tell Me Something?**

Three years. Three years he's been annoying me beyond all reason. He flirts with O'Hara all the time but me he does nothing but annoy and tease. Why does he do it? He doesn't do it to anyone else, just me. Sure he teases Guster, but they've been best friends for years. Is he trying to accomplish something with me? If he is, he's succeeding. I'm ready to shoot him one good time. Why does he do it?

I've known Shawn Spencer for 5 years. When I first met him I knew he was annoying and attention seeking but intriguing at the same time. After knowing him for 2 years and being ready to shoot him countless times, I realized I had fallen in love with him. I was a little bothered because I've never been into a guy before but I decided to see where this feeling went. I tried to figure out how to let him know because I couldn't outright tell him I loved him, everyone thinks I hate him but I don't. I just find Spencer very annoying sometimes. It was about the point that I realized I loved Spencer when he started being more annoying and teasing me more. I didn't understand, was he trying to get me to shoot him?

I thought something was wrong with Spencer. I saw his dad watching him very carefully. I know he probably talked to him but whatever he said didn't fix the problem, Spencer just continued to be very annoying. It's been 3 years and the teasing and annoyance is just as bad as ever. One of these days I'm actually going to lose my temper and shoot Spencer.

Things got even worse when Spencer started dating O'Hara. I've never been interested in her but I was jealous because she was with Spencer and I wasn't. I don't think his father approves of the relationship because I saw him roll his eyes at Spencer and mouth something that look like "Going to lose him." I assume he's talking about Guster but I'm not so sure.

O'Hara and Spencer have been dating for a month and everyone can sense that they're relationship is off. I can't help but wonder what it is. Even though I don't like that she's with Spencer, I want her to be happy. Today she turned to me and asked what I thought.

"Carlton, do you thing something is wrong with Shawn and my relationship?"

"I don't know O'Hara. Everyone can tell something isn't right. Why don't you ask Spencer what's wrong?"

"Good idea Carlton, thanks. I'll ask to speak with him in private when him and Gus come to get their checks."

"You're welcome O'Hara."

I watch as she goes back to her desk and watches intensely for Spencer and Guster to come through the doors. About an hour later they come strolling through. Spencer looking thoroughly pleased with himself and Guster rolling his eyes at him. I watch as O'Hara corners him and begins talking to him. I know they aren't going to talk here and I hear her say something about talking during her lunch break. That means Spencer will probably hang around here until then. I don't want him to because I always feel nervous around him. I watch as she kisses his cheek and goes back to her desk. I hoping he'll leave but his father grabs and starts talking to him. I realize something is going on with Spencer and his father obviously knows. I watch as they talk and I see the Chief join their conversation. Apparently she knows what's wrong too. Whatever it is, I hope O'Hara doesn't get hurt too badly.

Spencer is finally done conversing with his father and heads towards the Chief's office. Maybe Spencer did something wrong and is getting chewed out for it. I watch as Guster stops him and then he proceeds to the Chief's office. He's been in there for about 5 minutes when he comes back out. I decide to see if I can get any information out of him, so I go over to antagonize him.

"So Spencer, getting in trouble with the Chief about being a disturbance in this office and preventing people like your father and Detective O'Hara from working?"

I didn't mean for it to come out like I was gloating. I watch as he blushes at what I've said and he goes to answer but the Chief comes out and answers for him.

"Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer is not disturbing anyone. You however, are being a disturbance and if you don't have enough work to occupy you, I'm sure I can find something that will."

I know she'll think of something horrible for me to do so I decide it's time to go back to my desk.

"Right Chief, I was just heading back to my desk."

I hurry back to my desk and I'm sure Spencer has probably thanked the Chief for saving him. I'm a little agitated because I want to know what's wrong with Spencer. I watch as he looks around the room. I see his eyes land on O'Hara and I see the affectionate smile she's giving him. I look away and turn my attention to him. His eyes land on me and I shoot him a glare. I watch as he finally leaves, probably to go find Guster and waste the half an hour he has before he has to talk to O'Hara. I try to keep myself busy and ignore my feelings for him.

The time is ticking by slowly and I'm wishing the day would end so I can go home. O'Hara is worried about her talk with Spencer. She tries talking to me again.

"Do you think something's wrong with Shawn, Carlton?"

"I don't know O'Hara. He's been acting weirder than usual lately. Maybe he's having problems committing to your relationship."

"I hope not Carlton. Although if we break-up now it won't be that hard because we haven't been dating that long."

"Just talk to him, find out what's wrong, and try to fix it if you can."

"You're right Carlton, thanks. You're a really good friend."

"You're welcome O'Hara." With that I try to go back to work and ignore the fact that Spencer will be here soon.

Thankfully someone was looking out for me because we got a case 10 minutes before Spencer was to come back. I could get away from him for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I meant to post this chapter sooner but I was busy and then I found out I was going to be stuck in South Carolina for 2 weeks so I had to get around for that. To make up for it I'm posting this chapter and Chapter 7 at the same time. Hopefully chapter 8 will posted tomorrow. This chapter is really short because it just covers O'Hara and Shawn breaking up from Lassie's point of view. Chapter 7 is longer than this one.

**Chapter 6 Talk With O'Hara So I Can Concentrate**

O'Hara and I headed out to the crime scene to collect evidence and other important things. I felt like I could finally breath. I was away from Spencer and away from having to watch him be with O'Hara. It took an hour but we finally managed to get everything and head back to the station. I hoped that Spencer wouldn't be there when we got there. We arrived and went in. Thankfully Spencer wasn't there to annoy me. That's when my good fortune ended. The Chief called in Spencer and Guster to help on the case.

The Chief is holding a briefing and Spencer and Guster are sitting in the chairs with Spencer sitting a little too close to O'Hara. I know I'm shooting glares at him but I can't help it and I know he knows I'm shooting him the glares. Halfway through the Chief's talking he interrupts and starts pulling his psychic charade. I'm pissed because we missed that information but I stay quiet. We head out to investigate.

Five days. The case took five days but it's finally over and hopefully I won't have to see Spencer for a while. I know he's coming in today to get his check but hopefully he'll get it and stay away for a few days. O'Hara has been talking mainly to herself and little to me for the last hour because she knows Spencer will be here soon. She's been waiting for 5 days to have her relationship conversation so I leave her alone.

I knew the instant Spencer walked in because his father shot up and cornered him to talk. I wasn't trying to listen but I heard a small part of the conversation anyways and I didn't hear all of the statements.

From Spencer I heard, "Give me a week" and then something that sounded like "and then I'll tell him."

From Henry I heard, "Fine Shawn, but I'm holding you to that week and if you don't tell him I will."

I wonder who they're talking about and what Spencer needs to tell them. I watch as he smirks at Guster and says something. Guster rolls his eyes and replies. Henry goes back to his desk and Spencer makes his way over to get his check. The instant he has it she appears to talk to him. I watch as Guster goes out to the front and Spencer and O'Hara head towards interrogation, probably to have more privacy.

I sat there doing work for 20 minutes before O'Hara reappears with a smile on her face. Apparently her and Spencer have worked things out and I'm a little jealous. I watch as Spencer leaves and then turn to O'Hara.

"So is everything good between you two? Still dating?"

"Actually Carlton, we split up but we're remaining friends."

"Why are you splitting up?"

"It's just not going to work and he's pretty sure he's in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Well I'm sorry you broke up O'Hara. You seemed like a good couple."

"Thank you Carlton, and I sure whoever he's with next, he'll make a great couple with them."

I watch as she goes back to work and I eventually go back to work too. This has been a slightly weird day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Let's Make a Deal**

I haven't seen Spencer or Guster for a week. I'm actually surprised because normally he can't stay away for more than a day. He's probably moping over whoever it is that he loves over O'Hara. I'm actually glad he's not here because I'm not in the mood to deal with him. The ex called and is trying to blame me for things that aren't true.

It's close to 1 o'clock and I notice the Chief and O'Hara hanging around O'Hara's desk. They're talking about something and I'm sure it's me because they've done this all week and when I look up at them I see them staring at me and talking while staring. I have no idea what's going on. Whatever it is, I wish they would just tell me. Suddenly my train of thought is crashed by the arrival of the one and only Shawn Spencer with his faithful sidekick Gus. I notice his father corner him again to talk about something. After a couple of minutes Guster joins the Chief and O'Hara and Spencer stands in front of my desk. Now I know something is going on because Guster is obviously working with O'Hara, the Chief, and Spencer.

I ignore Spencer standing in front of my desk and continue my work. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him. I listen as he takes a few breaths and finally speaks.

"Hey Lassie. Listen, I wanted to tell you something."

Without even looking up at him I answer.

"Whatever it is I don't care Spencer, so go bother someone else."

I know he's probably looking to the three for help and they're probably to go on.

"Come on Lassie, it's really important."

I look up at him and glare.

"I don't care Spencer. I have work to do so go away."

I can tell he's trying to think of a way to get me to listen to him. I wait while he thinks, hoping he'll give up and go away. He finally thinks of something to get to me.

"How about this Lassie. For a week I will call you Detective Lassiter when addressing you, I will stop mocking and teasing you. In all for a week, I will stop annoying. If I manage to do this, you hear me out."

I'm thinking about the deal. A whole week of peace and quiet just to hear whatever he thinks is so important. I decide to find out exactly what I'm getting into.

"For a whole week you'll call me Detective Lassiter not Lassie?"

"Yes."

"You won't annoy me whatsoever?"

"Yes."

"And all I have to do is listen to whatever it is you have to say in a week?"

"Yes."

"And if you don't manage to do this, I don't have to listen to you?"

"Yes."

"Alright Spencer. We have a deal. A whole week of peace and quiet."

I lean back thinking about all the work that I can get done without his annoyance. I watch as he walks away and O'Hara, the Chief, and Guster follow him. I can see them talking to him and then they finally break apart. O'Hara goes back to her desk and smiles at me, the Chief goes to her office, and Guster is leaving with Spencer. I watch as his father corners him to talk to him and Guster continues on outside. I what to see just how serious Spencer is so I wait until his father is done with him and I corner him near the exit.

"Well Spencer, being chewed out by daddy?"

"Actually Detective Lassiter we were discussing a personal matter. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave so I can go home and relax. Have a good day."

I watch as he's leaving and I can't believe it. He's really serious about this. Whatever he has to say must really be important. I realize he probably thinks I'm trying to get him to slip-up but I'm not. If he slips up, it'll be his own fault. I don't know if I really want to know what he has to say.

It's been two days and so far Spencer has done really well. We have a case and Spencer was hired to help but I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone because the ex is tearing into me again. I'm watching as Spencer does his "talking to the spirits" crap and I finally lose my patients.

"Sometime today Spencer, the longer you take the longer the case takes."

"Now, now Detective Lassie-ter, it takes time to interpret what the spirits are saying."

I heard the almost slip up but I let it slide because I don't care at the moment. I snap at him again so he'll tell what we need to know.

"I don't care Spencer, give us the information and shut up."

I see the hurt look on his face and I feel somewhat bad because it's not his fault I'm in a bad mood. I figure I'll apologize to him later. I listen as he quickly gives me the information and then I walk away. I'm far enough away that they think that I can't hear them but I can. I watch as O'Hara puts a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder and talks to him.

"Nice cover of your slip-up. Don't worry; Carlton didn't catch it because he wasn't paying attention."

"What's up with him Jules? I'm giving him exactly what he wants, a less annoying me and respect towards him."

"I don't know what's wrong Shawn. Hopefully he'll lighten up once the case is done."

I chose to interrupt at that moment.

"O'Hara let's go. We need to go check out this "information"."

I watch as she squeezes his shoulder and comes join me. I start the car and head towards our next destination. Spencer and Guster are right behind us in Guster's sissy blue car. O'Hara decides to try and interrogate me.

"Carlton is there something wrong?"

"No O'Hara, just having a bad day."

I know she doesn't really accept my answer but she goes quiet. We arrive at our destination and it turns out that Spencer is right. Needless to say my bad mood increased because we once again missed important evidence. O'Hara and I head off to the station and Guster and Spencer head off, probably to Psych.

The lead Spencer gave us helps solve the case but it doesn't really improve my mood. I finishing up my report when Spencer and Guster come strolling in. O'Hara decides that we need to have a private talk real quick.

"What's wrong with you Carlton? Shawn is giving you exactly what you want and you're acting like it's the opposite of that."

"I don't know what's wrong O'Hara. I guess I thought he wouldn't make even this far. To tell you the truth, I didn't think he would make it past a few hours without slipping up."

"Are you saying you actually want him to fail?"

"You know how Spencer is O'Hara. Most of the stuff he says to me when we aren't on a case is worthless babble or some form of teasing against me."

"Well maybe what he has to say actually is worth something. Just give it a chance Carlton."

"Fine O'Hara, but if it is worthless babble or teasing I'm not talking to you for a week."

I go back to my desk and O'Hara back to hers. I watch as Spencer and Guster are standing there talking. I decide that I should probably head over and apologize to Spencer for my behavior, I also what to know why they're here.

"What are you doing here Spencer?"

Guster beats him to it and answers with some venom to his voice.

"We're grabbing our checks Lassiter and then we're going to discuss something with Shawn's dad."

"I wasn't asking you Guster, I was asking Spencer."

I notice that Guster is glaring at me. Spencer looks at me and answers.

"It's like he said Detective Lassiter. We're grabbing our checks and then talking to my dad."

I move out of the way but I'm a little stunned by Guster's attitude towards me. I'm not absolutely sure what I did wrong. I watch as they get their paychecks and head over towards Henry. Henry has a concerned look on his face and grabs Spencer and drags him into their usually corner. I watch as they discuss whatever it is that is so important and I notice the glares Guster is throwing at me. I try to go back to work but I notice O'Hara is glaring at me somewhat too. Will this day ever end. I watch as Spencer and Guster leave and realize I never got to apologize. I'll just have to do it the next time he's here. I notice that Henry is glaring at me as he goes by. What did I do to piss everyone off?

I'm waiting the next day for Spencer to come in but I don't think he will. O'Hara corners me and lunch and decides we need to talk.

"Carlton, I don't know why you're being so mean and rude to Shawn but you need to apologize."

"Come on O'Hara. Apologize to Spencer?"

"Yes. I want you to swear that the next time Shawn comes in you'll apologize for your behavior towards him and accept whatever he says to you."

"Fine. I swear the next time Spencer comes in I'll apologize for my behavior towards him and accept whatever he says to me."

"Thank you Carlton." She goes back to her desk and I can see Henry smirking at me.

I had to wait another 2 days before Spencer came back to the station. He and Guster are here because something's wrong with their checks. I take the opportunity to make good on my promise to O'Hara.

"Guster." I nod to him and turn to Spencer. "Listen Spencer, I just want to apologize for the way I treated you this week. It was rude of me and I'm sorry."

I watch as he stares at me open-mouthed because I just apologized to him and I don't apologize to anyone. I calmly wait for his answer hoping he'll forgive me.

"It's okay Detective Lassiter, you had a stressful week." He gives me a small smile and turns back to Guster. I'm a little astonished he actually forgave me. I don't know why but it's in this moment that I really what to tell Spencer how I feel about him. I stand there a little longer trying to figure out what to say but I give up and finally go back to desk. I watch they sort out their problem and then they talk to Henry. I only have one more day of him being less annoying and I can't wait for things to go back to normal. I hate to admit it but I miss annoying Shawn. Wait a minute; I called him Shawn and not Spencer. I can't slip up like that, not until I find a way to tell him how I feel.

The next day I'm waiting for Spencer to come strolling in so he can finally tell me his important news. I figured he would be here early to be annoying to make up for the last week but he hasn't showed up yet. It's past noon and I'm starting to get a little angry. O'Hara, the Chief, Henry, and Guster are gathered around O'Hara's desk to hear the important information. Henry's phone rings and I can tell it's Spencer. We listen to his conversation.

"Shawn, where the hell are you? It's after noon and we're at the station waiting to hear your information for Lassiter."

We wait for Spencer's reply and it's obviously not good because the next worries us.

"You sound awful, are you alright?"

I realize that Spencer must be sick or hurt. Henry carries on his conversation with his son.

"Okay son, I'm coming over so you have someone watching you just in case."

There's a small pause as he listens.

"Yeah Shawn. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Before Henry has even hung up he's telling us that Spencer is really sick and him and Guster are going to go check on him. I don't think I've ever encountered Spencer being sick before. I hope he gets better soon and I go back to work.

Spencer is sick for 2 weeks before he's ready to tell me whatever is so important. I actually visited him once to make he hadn't died. He was surprised I stopped by but then again so was I. I'm sitting at my desk when Spencer and Guster come strolling in. I watch as Henry grabs the Chief and O'Hara and head over to O'Hara's desk. Guster joins them and Spencer stops in front of my desk. I look up at him and I decide to speak first.

"Well Spencer, you kept your end of our little deal so now I have to hold up mine. What did you want to tell me?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private Lassiter, like the interrogation room?" My eyebrow shoots up but I nod and head towards interrogation. I see him walk to the other four as if to talk to them. I roll my eyes and get to interrogation. I'm waiting and Spencer is taking a little longer than I like. He finally arrives and can probably tell I'm a little impatient at the moment.

"About time Spencer, what took so long?" I know he didn't take that long but I've been waiting 2 weeks to hear this important information.

"Sorry Lassiter, I stopped to go to the bathroom." He sits as he's saying this. I know that's not true. He was probably talking to his four conspirators so I roll my eyes and sit across from him.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Spencer?"

"Here goes nothing. The truth is Lassie that I've been in love with you for the last 3 years and I decided I should finally tell you."

I'm stunned, did he really just say that? Is it possible that he loves me like I love him. I'm not absolutely sure he's telling the truth so I grab my gun but I don't draw it. I can hear a commotion outside of the room and I realize the other four are watching and listening. They're there to prevent me from shooting Spencer if this is a joke. I realize that they've probably know the entire time and no one told me. I feel a little betrayed but I need to deal with the current situation.

"Is this some kind of joke Spencer?"

"No Lassie, I mean every word. All the teasing and mocking you and all the annoying you was my way of showing that I loved you. I didn't know how to express it so I had decided to annoy you more and hope you caught on."

I stare at him. I release the hold on my gun and stand. I need to get out of here and think.

"I need some air." With that statement I rush out of the room and to my desk. I quickly feel out a request for a week of leave so I can process everything that has happened over the last 3 weeks probably even the last 3 years. I don't care if the Chief doesn't approve the leave, I'm taking it and no one is stopping me.

I put the request on the Chief's desk, walk out the door to my car, and I head home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As promised I'm posting this chapter the next day after posting 6 & 7. This chapter will is short because it just covers the week Lassiter spent at home processing what Shawn told him. Chapter 9 will be up soon but I have to figure out if I want to do like before where I write Shawn first and then do Lassiter, or just combine them together. I guess I'll go with whatever I feel like at the moment when I write it.

**Chapter 8 He Loves Me, Now What Do I Do?**

After leaving the station I went down to the beach to think. I changed first because I didn't want sand on my suit. I watched the people walk by me. The ones that caught my eye the most were the happy couples and the families. I wanted to be like them but I didn't have the best track record in the relationship department. I had a wife and messed that up. I had a girlfriend that was also my partner and caused her to get transferred. I had a few other relationships here and there and messed those up too. Spencer didn't have the best track record either but that doesn't matter because he could have anyone he wants. So, why does he want me?

I took the moment to look up and saw Spencer walking the beach looking really sad. I hope he doesn't see me because I don't want to give him a response to his confession. Thankfully he keeps going, probably doesn't recognize me in casual clothes. Seeing him takes me back to my previous thought, why does he want me? I'm a grumpy, not very social, big-eared, tall, lanky, gun-obsessed guy who is older than him. What does he see in me?

I finally decided that I should finish thinking at home where I won't run into anyone from work. I walk towards my car and I can still see Guster's car outside the station. I hope Spencer is inside so I won't have to deal with him. I get in my car and drive home so I can think some more. Once I arrive home I go inside and head straight for the shower. Hopefully the hot water will help me relax.

I climb out of the shower feeling more relaxed and change into some sweats and a t-shirt. I make myself some dinner and sit on the couch, turning on the television. I'm flipping through the channels when I stop on a movie. I realize it's one of the 80s movies that Spencer always mentions. I watch some of it and realize it's not a bad movie. Once the movie is over I wash my dishes and head to bed, it's been a long day. I turn off the alarm because I don't have to get up early tomorrow.

I woke up at my normal time early in the morning but I rolled back over and went back to sleep. Once the clock rolls around to 10:00 I finally get up. I make myself a late breakfast and sit down to think over everything. I think back over the last 5 years. I focus on Spencer's behavior. At first his behavior isn't too bad, just a little annoying. It was like that for 2 years and then everything changed. I realized that I noticed when it all changed and had actually questioned myself on why. I always thought he annoyed me so much because he was getting back at me for "hating him", now I realize that he was trying to get my attention.

I need someone to talk to but I have no one. I don't really have any friends and family is out of the question because I don't really talk to them. I really want to talk to O'Hara but she's one of Spencer's confidants and I don't want her trying to force us together. I guess I'll just have to deal with this on my own. I decide to go for a drive to clear my head. Unfortunately, I'm not paying attention as I drive and end up at the station. I hope no one sees me because I would have to explain my reaction and then give a reply to Spencer. I look to the station to see if Guster's car is there, but it's not. Is Spencer not at the station? I'm sure he would be there talking to the others about what happened and what my reaction means. That's when it hits me. I really do love Spencer. I'm sitting outside of the station on my leave hoping to catch a glimpse of him. I have to find a way to tell him how I feel but not sure how he'll react. I'm sure he'll be surprised to find that his feelings are reciprocated.

I drive home and wait the week out. I battle with myself the entire time on whether to tell him or not. As the last day of my leave rolls around I finally force myself to accept the fact that I love Spencer and I'm going to tell him tomorrow when he shows up at the station. I hope he shows up at the station because the longer I wait to tell the weaker my resolve becomes. I finally head to bed with butterflies in my stomach. I hope Spencer will be happy that I love him back.

The next day I walk into the station and walk towards my desk. As I walk through I notice that Henry is smirking at me and the Chief is trying to hide a smile. I get to my desk and notice that O'Hara is flashing me a smile.

"Did you sort out everything Carlton?"

"Yes O'Hara, I did."

"And?"

"And I realized that I need to tell him how I feel."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I've loved Spencer for the last 3 years too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why did you run out and leave like you did?"

"I needed to process what I heard and how I should reply to him. Unfortunately, I didn't need the whole week. I just needed the first 2 days to process and figure out what to do."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth O'Hara, that I love him too."

"Um, just to let you know Carlton, he thinks you're going to reject him."

"Why?"

"Well, one of the reasons is the way you reacted when he told you."

"What's the other one?"

"Well, he thinks you won't love him back because of the way you treat him, especially that week where he stopped annoying you."

"I meant to apologize for that. My ex-wife kept calling and kept tearing into me. It put me in a bad mood and I took it out on Spencer."

"Well make sure he knows that when you two talk."

"Don't worry O'Hara, I will."

She gives me another smile and goes to work. I follow her example and I work while I wait for Spencer to come strolling in. I realize that if he accepts my confession I'm going to have to start calling him Shawn. Maybe if I call him Shawn I can get him to call me Carlton so he'll stop calling me by a dog's name. I get work hoping Spencer will show soon. No one realized that it would be a while before we see him again at the station.

_So it was longer that I thought it was going to be because I added in that dialogue between Jules and Lassie after I realized that I wanted Jules to be nosy and try to find out how Lassie was going to finally respond to Shawn. I hope you guys like it. Chapter 9 will be up soon._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter and the next will be like the first 8 chapters. Chapter 9 is from Shawn's POV and Chapter 10 will be from Lassie's POV. After that I think I'll be combining the 2 POVs but we'll see what direction my inspiration takes me.

**Chapter 9 Avoiding the Pain of Rejection**

Somehow I manage to keep myself occupied for a week. I'm thinking about whether or not to go back to the station but I decide against it. It's already apparent that he's rejected me so why suffer through the pain. I had seen Gus and my dad a few times and thankfully neither has said anything about it. I managed to stay away from the station for another 2 weeks when Jules calls asking me to come visit her. I can't refuse Jules because she's such a good friend so I tell her I'll visit the next day.

True to my word I head to the station sometime after noon to visit Jules. I know Lassie will be there so I decide that since he'll probably reject face to face I'll treat him professional. I stroll through the station and I notice Gus is there talking to the Chief about several paycheck errors. I could have sworn we got that fixed but I guess not. I spot my dad and he nods and smiles in my direction. Gus and the Chief spot me and they wave in my direction. I wave back and continue on. The next person I spot is Lassie, no not Lassie, Detective Lassiter. He sees me walking through and quickly looks away. I ignore his reaction and make my way over to Jules.

Jules looks happy to see me. The instant I'm close enough see gives me a hug and a peek on the cheek. I blush a little at the action but I return the hug and smile at her.

"I missed you Shawn, the station hasn't been the same without you flitting around. You're not allowed to stay away longer than a day in the future." I give her a little chuckle and then I pull her away from everyone else so we can't be overheard.

"Sorry Jules, it's hard for me to be here. I can't stand the thought of being rejected so I stayed away to avoid the pain."

"You think he's going to reject you Shawn?"

"You saw his reaction Jules. That reaction screams "I'm going to reject you". It's not the first time I've experienced it."

"Why don't you just talk to him and try to be friends if you think he's going to reject you?"

"I don't know if I could be friends with him Jules. It was different with you and me because we had already been friends before dating but Detective Lassiter and I were never friends to begin with."

"You could always try Shawn. Wait a minute; did you just call him Detective Lassiter and not Lassie?"

"Yeah I did Jules."

"Why?"

"It helps ease the pain of rejection. If I'm not personal with him anymore then it won't hurt as much."

"Okay Shawn but promise me you'll talk to him soon. Find out what he has to say about all of this before you make any decisions."

"Okay Jules, I promise to talk to him soon but not today. I'm going home."

"Okay Shawn."

Jules gives me another hug and then goes back to her desk. I stand there for another minute before I head towards the exit. I walk by everyone and say goodbye.

"Bye Jules."

"Bye Shawn." Unfortunately walking by Jules means walking by Detective Lassiter so I decide to politely acknowledge him.

"Detective Lassiter." I can tell he's confused by how I acknowledge as Detective Lassiter and not Lassie. He probably thought I would have no problem with him rejecting me like he did, that I would just bounce right back. Well guess again buddy. I continue my path and pass Gus and the Chief.

"Bye Chief, bye Gus."

"Good bye Mr. Spencer."

"See you later Shawn." I pass by McNabb and decide to say bye to him.

"Bye Buzz."

"Oh, bye Shawn." I pass by my dad and say bye to him too.

"See you dad."

"Bye Shawn. Have a good day." Have a good day, yeah right. I'm almost to the exit when I hear Detective Lassiter call my name.

"Spencer, Spencer wait." I stop, turn around, and wait for him to reach me. He looks slightly flustered but I could care less. He finally stops in front of me and begins to talk.

"Spencer I want to talk to you in private real quick."

"Sorry Detective Lassiter but I have things to do."

"Please Spencer, it's important." He actually said please.

"Sorry Lassiter but I need to go shopping for groceries and other things."

"Please Spencer, I've been waiting 2 weeks to talk to you." Wow, 2 pleases in a row. He must really want to reject me.

"How about this Detective, if for a week you manage not to get pissed at me I'll hear what you have to say. After all, I manage not to annoy you for a week with my worthless babbling. You can manage a week of not getting pissed off at me." He realizes I overheard his conversation with Jules and I can tell he feels bad.

"Alright Spencer. I'll take your deal. If you I manage not to get pissed off at you for a week, you hear me out."

"Alright Detective, now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

I walk out of the station with tears in my eyes. I'm no longer absolutely sure he's going to reject me because he would have just said it anyway instead of trying to get me to listen. What does he want then? I know he'll never love me back. Does he want to be friends? I guess I'll find out in a week if he can manage because he seemed desperate to accept the deal I gave him. I wasn't being serious but he obviously is so we'll find out what he wants in a week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Let's Make Another Deal**

After my conversation with O'Hara, I needed a moment to think. Did Spencer really think I was going to reject him? I know I didn't have the best reaction but I don't think it screamed "I'm going to reject you", more like "I'm surprised as hell at what you said and I need to think." Maybe to everyone else it was a rejection; I'll have to ask O'Hara. I need to think of a way to get Spencer to stop thinking I'm going to reject him. I need some fresh air to help me think so I decide to go for coffee.

"Hey O'Hara. I'm going out for some coffee. Can you tell the Chief if she asks?"

"Sure Carlton."

"Do you want anything?"

"Would you mind getting me a bagel?"

"No problem, I'll see you in a bit." I start to walk away when I decide I really need to know if it looked like I was rejecting Spencer or not.

"O'Hara, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure Carlton."

"After Spencer told me how he felt, did my reaction make it seem like I was rejecting him?"

"No, it didn't, at least not to me. To me it seemed like you were really surprised at his confession and didn't know how to respond."

"That's exactly what it was. So why does Spencer think I'm going to reject him or that I already have?"

"It's the way you treat him. You act like you hate him and would love nothing more than to get the chance to either arrest him or shoot him. I knew from the beginning that you didn't hate him, you just found him really annoying. I just didn't know that you were covering up how you felt for him."

"I did hate him at first but after a while my feelings changed. I didn't mind him being around as long as he wasn't too annoying and I couldn't just tell him how I felt, that would have made things awkward. I acted the way I did towards him because I couldn't tell him. I guess that's another explanation I owe him."

"When you talk to him, make sure you explain everything, he'll understand."

"I hope you're right O'Hara. I'm going to go get my coffee and your bagel now." She flashes me a smile and I walk out of the station towards a nearby diner. I get my coffee and O'Hara's bagel and head back hoping that Spencer will be there. I'm disappointed when I get back but I sit down at my desk to do work and wait until he comes in. Spencer can never stay away from the station that long. I waited all day but Spencer never showed. Hopefully he'll come in the next day.

The next day rolled around and I was desperately hoping Spencer will show up today. I need to tell him soon or I'll lose my nerve and never tell him. I get to my desk and I see O'Hara smiling. She's obviously thrilled that Spencer and I might end up together. I greet her and get to work. The morning passes slowly and Spencer hasn't shown up yet. O'Hara and I get lunch and then go back to work, it seems like we have endless paperwork to do all the time. The rest of the day passes uneventfully and Spencer never showed. I look at O'Hara, questioning her about it but she shrugs and says that he'll probably come in the next day. I hope she's right but I'm starting to doubt it.

A week has passed and Spencer hasn't shown up once. I'm afraid that I may have driven him away and he'll never come back. I'm starting to miss him showing up at the station and making a nuisance of himself. I turn to O'Hara hoping she can shed some light on the subject.

"O'Hara, you don't think I drove him away do you?"

"I don't know Carlton. If it was me I would want to find if you're really going to reject me or not right away."

"Have you heard from him at all?"

"No I haven't. I spoke to Gus a couple of times and he's only seen Shawn once or twice. Why don't you just call Shawn?"

"There would be no point because I know he won't answer. I don't want to leave a message because that would be an awkward thing to do. Can you imagine me trying to leave a message like that? 'Hey Spencer, its Lassiter. You won't answer my calls and you haven't swung by the station in the last week so I decide to leave you a message. I just wanted to let you know that I love you too and I would like to hear back from you'. He probably would think it's a joke or totally ignore it."

I notice that she is looking over my shoulder at something else and I suddenly realize someone is standing behind me. I turn around to find Henry Spencer standing there. I'm looking at him terrified of what he'll say because I know he heard that entire conversation.

"So, you love my son?"

"Yes sir I do."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"You've loved him as long as he's loved you and neither one of you said anything to the other until a couple of weeks ago?"

"I didn't know how to tell him, everyone thinks I hate him."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"If he ever comes back to the station, yes."

"You know he thinks he's you're going to reject him right?"

"Yes I'm aware he thinks I'm going to reject him. O'Hara told me a week ago."

"You need to let him know that you aren't going to. The next time he comes in, corner him and tell him the truth."

"Yes sir. What if he won't listen to me?"

"Then make him a deal like he did with you."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Thank you."

"No worries Lassiter and don't worry, Shawn will be thrilled that you love him back." With that he pats me and the back and walks away. I turn towards O'Hara and she is giggling at me.

"O'Hara, why does it feel like I just asked a girl's dad permission to date her?"

"In a sense you did Carlton. Henry is protective of Shawn even if he doesn't show it much. You just received his permission to date Shawn if Shawn accepts."

I bang my head against my desk. "Why couldn't I find someone easier to love?"

"Because opposites attract and you and Shawn are opposites of each other."

"I wasn't actually looking for an answer but thanks O'Hara, I feel better."

"You're welcome Carlton." We turn back to work and hope Spencer will show.

Another week passes before Spencer shows up and that's only after O'Hara practically begged him to come to the station and she her. We're working as usually, waiting for him to show. Guster is at the station because they're still having check issues; I thought they fixed that. Henry is sitting at his desk smirking at me. The Chief is dealing with Guster and O'Hara is at her desk practically bouncing in the seat with anticipation. The Chief and Guster also know about my feelings for Spencer because O'Hara told them. She said it was only fair that the four of them have my back since they all had Shawn's. I can't help but feel relieved.

Finally Spencer comes strolling into the station. He's making his way over to O'Hara. He nods to his father who nods and smiles back. The Chief and Guster wave and he waves back. He looks in my direction and I look away from him trying to quickly work together what I'm going to say to him. He gets to O'Hara and she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushes at this but returns the hug. I listen as she talks to him.

"I missed you Shawn, the station hasn't been the same without you flitting around. You're not allowed to stay away longer than a day in the future." I watch as he chuckles at her comment and then drags her away from everyone to the corner behind her desk so they can talk in private. I watch them as they talk. The smile from O'Hara's face slips away to be replaced by a frown and Spencer looks really sad and hurt. Did my reaction really hurt him so much that he's so positive I'm going to reject him? They finish their conversation, O'Hara gives him a hug, and comes back to her desk. Spencer continues to stand there a little longer and then walks towards the exit. He says goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Jules."

"Bye Shawn."

I wait for him to walk by me and at least say something snarky; however he does the opposite. He acknowledges me and that's it.

"Detective Lassiter." I'm stunned. Is he so sure of rejection that things can't go to the way they were before? I watch as he makes his way out of the station saying goodbye to various people. He even said goodbye to McNabb who didn't even know he was there today.

"Bye Chief, bye Gus."

"Good bye Mr. Spencer."

"See you later Shawn."

"Bye Buzz."

"Oh, bye Shawn." The last person he says goodbye to is his dad.

"See you dad."

"Bye Shawn. Have a good day." O'Hara is watching as he leaves and stares at me.

"Carlton, don't just let him leave. Go talk to him quick." I get up and rush towards Spencer, calling his name.

"Spencer, Spencer wait." He turns and I know he can tell I'm a little flustered but he apparently doesn't care. I stand in front him and try to talk as quickly as possible so he can't blow me off and leave.

"Spencer I want to talk to you in private real quick."

"Sorry Detective Lassiter but I have things to do." There's the Detective Lassiter again. I can't stand that he's being so professional. What I would give to hear a Lassie come out of his mouth.

"Please Spencer, it's important." I actually said please, hopefully it will catch his attention.

"Sorry Lassiter but I need to go shopping for groceries and other things."

"Please Spencer, I've been waiting 2 weeks to talk to you." That's 2 please in a row, hopefully he realizes how important this talk is. I wait for his reply. He seems a little hurt and angry.

"How about this Detective, if for a week you manage not to get pissed off at me I'll hear what you have to say. After all, I manage not to annoy you for a week with my worthless babbling. You can manage a week of not getting pissed off at me." He heard that conversation? I didn't mean what I said but I never apologized so he doesn't know. I decide I'll take the deal if it will get him to talk to me.

"Alright Spencer. I'll take your deal. If you I manage not to get pissed off at you for a week, you hear me out." He seems a little surprised that I took his deal. Does he realize how desperate I am to talk to him?"

"Alright Detective, now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

I watch as he leaves the station with tears in his eyes. I can't figure out why he's crying. Is he that afraid that I'm going to reject him or that I'm going to drag it out? I hope I can make it a week without getting pissed off at him. I walk back to my desk and I see the four gathered around it. O'Hara breaks the silence first.

"Well, did you tell him?"

"No I didn't. He wouldn't let me talk to him so I made a deal like before." Henry lifts an eyebrow and asks.

"What's the deal?"

"If for a week I can manage not to get pissed off at him, he'll hear me out." Guster bursts out laughing and we all stare. He finishes and voices his thoughts.

"This will be interesting to see. You can barely manage going 10 minutes without getting pissed off at Shawn. Are you sure you can manage a week of not getting pissed at him?"

"I hope so Guster because if I can't, I'll never get to tell him how I feel and he'll probably never speak to me again anyways." Henry stares at me for a couple of seconds and then speaks.

"Oh don't worry. If you don't get the chance to tell him, I will. Hopefully it won't be too late by then."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time Shawn was really upset, he left town and didn't come back for years."

"Great, if I screw this up he'll leave."

"That's why you don't give him the chance to. Keep your angry in control for a week and you'll be okay."

"Well, if I can get away from Shawn not long after he annoys me I should be fine."

"Good luck Lassiter, you'll need it." The conversation is done so they all go back to their respective business. O'Hara is at her desk staring at me like she's trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Carlton, do you think you can actually manage to go a week without getting pissed off at Shawn?"

"We'll find out this coming week O'Hara." She nods and goes back to work while I do the same. This is going to be a long week.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As I mentioned before, this chapter is both POVs at once. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 11 He Practically Blew It the First Day, Can He Make It A Week?**

**Shawn's POV**

A day into his challenge and Lassiter has already practically blown it. Granted, it was my fault because I was being extra annoying on purpose.

********Earlier That Day********

I strolled into the police station early the next day after making the deal with Detective Lassiter because of my promise to Jules to not stay away longer than a day. I was hoping that there would be a case Gus and I could get in on. Dad was at his desk working but looked up when he saw me walking by. He didn't say anything, just glared at me. Did I do something wrong because I don't remember what it was if I did. I continued past and stopped at Jules' desk. She looked up and got up to give me a hug.

"Hi Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me not to stay away longer than a day so I decided to visit before it's been a day. That and I was hoping you would have a case for Gus and me."

"I'm happy to see you and sorry but we don't have a case at the moment. I'm sure the Chief will call you when we do." I can't help but sigh, I'm so bored.

"Okay Jules, thanks anyways. Maybe I'll stop in after lunch and lighten up your day some more."

"I would love that Shawn. I have to get back to work but I'll see you later." She gives me another hug and then sits back down at her desk. I walk out of the station and decide to hang out at the beach for a while. As I sat on the beach watching the others I thought about Lassiter. I don't think he can make it a week without shouting at me for pissing him off but I have to give him a shot at it. I really want to see how far I can take my annoyance before he totally snaps at me. Thinking about I decide to be more annoying than ever to test him. I look at my watch and realize that I've been sitting there for a couple hours. Time really flies when you stop to think. I get up to get some lunch and then I head to the station to put my plan of annoying Lassiter into action.

I strolled into the station once again after lunch and I saw my dad watching me. He looks like he really wants to shout at me for something but I don't care. I make my way to Jules' desk.

"Hey Jules, I kept my promise and now I'm back."

"Hey Shawn, you seem happier than earlier." She gives me a hug when I get close enough.

"I'm happier because I had my daily dose of pineapple. I didn't have any earlier so I was a little moody." She laughs and I join in. I notice that Lassiter is watching me.

"What Lassiter?" He blushes and looks away before answering.

"Why do you eat so much pineapple Spencer?"

"It's the miracle fruit Lassiter. Someday it will cure cancer."

"It will not."

"Yes it will. Pineapple is special; it helps you relax and be happier. Maybe if you ate more you would act less like you have a stick up your ass." I smile sweetly at him and watch as he flushes and the anger slowly builds in him. I turn back to Jules who is snickering silently.

"So Jules, you haven't seen Gus here have you? I've tried calling him all day and he hasn't answered."

"I haven't seen him all day Shawn. Maybe he's really busy."

"I'm sure he is but I'm so bored. I tried hanging out Psych without him but there's nothing to do."

"I'm sorry Shawn but maybe if you can sit quietly, you can talk with me while I do paperwork." I brighten up at that because we really haven't talked much lately.

"Okay Jules." I pull a chair up next to her desk and sit down in it. She sits back down and we talk as she works. We're being loud enough not to disturb anyone but Lassiter. She keeps telling me to talk a little quieter so we don't disturb him but I just keep talking at the same level. I can see and feel the anger building in him. After a while of talking to Jules I get up to get some water. I decide to up my antics by suddenly being very bouncy and all over the place. I've been bouncy around and being very distracting for an hour when I hear Lassiter shout my name in annoyance.

"Spencer!" I turn to look at him ready to listen to him finally snap and lose the challenge when he quickly realizes he almost lost it and recomposes himself.

"Spencer, could you please possible stop bouncy around all over the place? It's very distracting and I would like to finish this paperwork so I can go home at a normal time." I'm surprised that he manage to cover his slip-up like I did. I decide to let it go at the moment and I give him an answer.

"Of course Detective, sorry I was disturbing you." I can see that he's about to say something when the Chief comes out.

"Detectives, we have a case." Jules and Lassiter shoot up quickly and head over to the Chief for the files. I know if I am to get on this case it will be a while before the Chief calls so I head over towards McNabb to chat with him as Jules and Lassiter head out.

Jules and Lassiter come back a couple of hours later looking very frustrated. Something must have happened with the case. By now Gus has finally answered my calls and is standing with me as I chat with Buzz. We watch with interest as they go talk to the Chief. We can hear the conversation from where we're at.

"We have a problem Chief. All of our leads have come up as nothing. There's nothing else to follow and we're stuck."

"Well detectives, this is the fastest that we've ever had to call in Mr. Spencer. Continue to look at the files while I call him." I watch as she talks to my dad first and then goes towards her office to call and I smirk at Gus.

"No need to call Chief, I'm already here."

"What are you doing here already Mr. Spencer?"

"I was here earlier talking to Jules when they got the case and I've been talking to McNabb since they left."

"Alright, have Detective Lassiter show you the file and then head over to the crime scene and see if you can get anything."

"Aye, aye Chief." I give her a salute to which she rolls her eyes and then I walk over to Lassiter. He hands me the file and him and Jules fill Gus and I in. I notice some things in the file but I wait. We head to the crime scene and I notice some things that they missed intentionally. I'm piecing everything together as we head back to the station, they don't think I found anything. Once at the station I start having a "vision." I'm being extra annoying just for Lassiter. He was apparently still annoyed from earlier and was pissed that he had to ask us for help; he finally just snaps at me.

"Will you get to the point Spencer! I've had to put up with you all day, annoying the hell out of me! I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or not but I'm tired of it! Just tell us without the annoying antics so we can go check it out!" I just stare at Lassiter because I know he knows he just lost his challenge and I'm starting to feel bad because I made him lose on purpose. I didn't realize that he breaking point wasn't that much. I tell him the information and watch as him and Jules leave. The Chief and Gus just stare at me. I'm pretty sure they can tell I was doing it on purpose which isn't fair because Lassiter didn't do anything like to me for my challenge. I leave the office and try to leave the building when my dad stops me.

"That was unfair Shawn. You intentionally pushed his buttons so he would snap at you."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to see how far I could push him. I didn't mean for him to snap at me."

"Yes you did Shawn. Even though Lassiter didn't do anything to make you annoy him and lose the challenge, you pushed his buttons and made him lose. You're going to give him a second chance and you are going to act normal and not be more annoying."

"I planned on it dad. I felt really bad after I did it."

"Make sure you apologize when he gets back and I'll get off your back about this whole thing."

"Planned on it dad. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does Lassiter really hate me or is it just a charade?"

"I don't think he really hates you Shawn. Sometimes you just really annoy him, he snaps, and it looks like he hates you."

"Thanks. I'm going to go get something to eat while I wait for them to come back."

"Sure Shawn." He walks back to his desk and I leave the station. I head towards one of my favorite Mexican restaurants to get a taco. I quickly finish it and go for a stroll on the beach. I'm out there for a couple of hours before I head back to the station. I can see Lassiter's car is there so I head inside to apologize. I spot him immediately talking with Jules about the case. I walk over and stand in front of his desk. He seems to be ignoring me so I clear my throat to get his attention. He finally huffs in annoyance, turn, and responds to me.

"What do you want Spencer?" I can tell he's hurt by what happened earlier.

"Detective, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I intentionally acted that way to make you snap at me. It was unfair of me to push you when you didn't push me in my challenge. The challenge will continue and I will actually be taking away a day so you now only have 5 days left instead of 6. I really am sorry."

"Why should I care anymore Spencer? You obviously don't care about what I have to say. I didn't push your buttons when you tried not annoy me for week because what you had to say was obviously important to you. I even ignored the slip-up where you called me Lassie-ter. As for the conversation you overheard between O'Hara and myself, I didn't mean any of it. I was pissed because my ex was tearing into me and I took it out on you, but you probably don't care because what I have to say isn't important to you. So tell me, why should I even try anymore?"

I was stunned. He knew what I had to say was important, he heard the slip-up but didn't call me on it and he hadn't meant what he said about the worthless babble. I realized I had to know what he had to say that was important too.

"Please Lassie, I didn't mean hurt you."

"So now it's back to calling me Lassie. You're a real piece of work Spencer."

"Please, I not sure why I did what I did but I do want to hear what you have to say." The first part is a lie, I know why I did it but the second part is not.

"Then why have been acting the way you have for the past couple of weeks?"

"If you can make it the 5 days, I'll tell you. Actually, even if you don't make it I'll tell you."

"Fine Spencer, I'll continue the challenge. Now, I'm going home to get some sleep." He gathers his things and heads out the door. I let out a sigh of relief and turn to Jules.

"If he didn't hate me too much before he's going to now."

"Don't be silly Shawn, just be normal and everything will be fine."

"Should I go back to calling him Lassie and being my normal annoying self?"

"Yes except don't be annoying like when you were trying to get his attention. Be annoying like before you realized you loved him."

"Got it Jules. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Shawn." I stroll away only to be stopped by my dad.

"Did you apologize Shawn?"

"Yeah dad. He almost didn't want to the challenge anymore but I manage to convince him to continue."

"Decided you wanted to know what he has to say?"

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what he's going to tell me but I hope it's not bad."

"You never know, just take things back to normal and everything should be fine."

"Yeah, I know dad. See you later."

"Bye Shawn." I leave the station hoping tomorrow will be better.

********Present********

I'm at home trying to remain calm and collected. I have to make things normal again so I can fix what happened with Lassie. I'm hoping he can actually make it 5 days without me because explaining my behavior for the past couple of weeks will be easier if he's successful. I finally head off to bed ready for this week to end.

**Lassiter's POV**

A day, a day and I've already practically blew the challenge. It was Spencer's fault because he was behaving worse than ever. I didn't think he could get any more annoying but he accomplished it.

********Earlier That Day********

It was the day after the deal and I was at my desk trying to finish the immense amount of paperwork that I always seemed to have. I had only been working for about an hour when Spencer came strolling in earlier than normal. He headed over to O'Hara's desk and she gave him a hug. I have to say I was a little jealous because I wanted that to be me but if I couldn't last the week it would never happen. I listened to their conversation.

"Hi Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me not to stay away longer than a day so I decided to visit before it's been a day. That and I was hoping you would have a case for Gus and me."

"I'm happy to see you and sorry but we don't have a case at the moment. I'm sure the Chief will call you when we do." I hear him sigh, he must be really bored.

"Okay Jules, thanks anyways. Maybe I'll stop in after lunch and lighten up your day some more."

"I would love that Shawn. I have to get back to work but I'll see you later." She gives him another hug and gets back to work. He strolls out of the station and I let out the breath I had obviously been holding since he walked in. The rest of the morning passes quickly. O'Hara and I step out for lunch and then continue with our paperwork. Not long afterwards Spencer comes strolling back in and heads straight for O'Hara.

"Hey Jules, I kept my promise and now I'm back."

"Hey Shawn, you seem happier than earlier." She gives him another hug and again I feel jealous.

"I'm happier because I had my daily dose of pineapple. I didn't have any earlier so I was a little moody." I watch as they both laugh and Spencer notices me staring.

"What Lassiter?" I blush and look away before answering.

"Why do you eat so much pineapple Spencer?"

"It's the miracle fruit Lassiter. Someday it will cure cancer."

"It will not."

"Yes it will. Pineapple is special; it helps you relax and be happier. Maybe if you ate more you would act less like you have a stick up your ass." He smiles sweetly at me and watches as I flush and I feel the anger slowly building in me. He turns back to O'Hara who is snickering silently.

"So Jules, you haven't seen Gus here have you? I've tried calling him all day and he hasn't answered."

"I haven't seen him all day Shawn. Maybe he's really busy."

"I'm sure he is but I'm so bored. I tried hanging out Psych without him but there's nothing to do."

"I'm sorry Shawn but maybe if you can sit quietly, you can talk with me while I do paperwork." I watch as he brightens up at the statement.

"Okay Jules." He pulls a chair over to her desk and they begin to talk while she works. They're being quiet enough not to disturb anyone but me. O'Hara is trying to get him to be quieter but he won't. I don't know if he's doing it on purpose or not but it's starting to really piss me off. After a while he gets up and disappears for a few minutes. When he comes back he is bouncing all over the place. He's like this for an hour when I finally shout at him.

"Spencer!" He turns to look at me ready for me to finally snap at him and lose the challenge when I quickly realize I almost lost it and I recompose myself.

"Spencer, could you please possible stop bouncy around all over the place? It's very distracting and I would like to finish this paperwork so I can go home at a normal time." I'm surprised that he didn't call me out on my slip-up but he lets it go at the moment and finally gives me an answer.

"Of course Detective, sorry I was disturbing you." I'm about to say something else when the Chief comes out of her office.

"Detectives, we have a case." O'Hara and I shoot out of our seats and head over for the files. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Spencer heads over to McNabb to talk as we leave. We're gone for a couple of hours when we finally get back to the station frustrated. All of our leads were dead ends. We don't know where to go from there and that means we have to tell the Chief so she can ask Spencer to help. This is the fastest we've ever had to hire him. As we walk into the station I notice he's still there but now his faithful sidekick has joined him. We head over to the Chief to discuss our problem.

"We have a problem Chief. All of our leads have come up as nothing. There's nothing else to follow and we're stuck."

"Well detectives, this is the fastest that we've ever had to call in Mr. Spencer. Continue to look at the files while I call him." I watch as she talks to his father first and then goes towards her office to call him. I watch as he smirks at Guster before speaking.

"No need to call Chief, I'm already here."

"What are you doing here already Mr. Spencer?"

"I was here earlier talking to Jules when they got the case and I've been talking to McNabb since they left."

"Alright, have Detective Lassiter show you the file and then head over to the crime scene and see if you can get anything."

"Aye, aye Chief." He gives her a salute to which she rolls her eyes and then walks over to me. I hand him the file and O'Hara and I fill Guster and him in. He apparently doesn't get anything so we head to the crime scene. He still has nothing at the crime scene so we head back. Once at the station he starts having a "vision." He's being really annoying towards me. I'm still annoyed from earlier and I'm pissed that we had to call him in on the case so early so I finally just snap at him.

"Will you get to the point Spencer? I've had to put up with you all day, annoying the hell out of me! I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or not but I'm tired of it! Just tell us without the annoying antics so we can go check it out!" Spencer and everyone else just stare at me because I just lost my challenge but I don't care anymore. I can see that he feels bad but I still don't care. He gives me the information and O'Hara and I head out to investigate. We're in the car driving towards the lead when I break the silence.

"O'Hara, why did he do it?" She turns towards me with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know Carlton."

"Does he hate me now because of my reaction to his confession?"

"Oh Carlton, he doesn't hate you. Shawn is just being Shawn. This is probably his way of coping with everything."

"I hope so O'Hara because if did hate me I wouldn't be able to stand it." She places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Carlton, everything will get better."

"I hope so." We get to the crime scene and it turns out to be valid so we follow it. It leads to a couple more dead ends but we have more information so Spencer should be able to "divine" another lead. We head back to the station and go back to our desks. We decide that we'll continue with the case tomorrow because we're both tired. We're discussing the case when Spencer approaches and stands in front of my desk. I ignore him continuing to talk to O'Hara when he clears his throat. I huff in annoyance and turn towards him responding.

"What do you want Spencer?" I'm hurt by what happened earlier and he can tell.

"Detective, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I intentionally acted that way to make you snap at me. It was unfair of me to push you when you didn't push me in my challenge. The challenge will continue and I will actually be taking away a day so you now only have 5 days left instead of 6. I really am sorry." He thinks I want to continue after what he did?

"Why should I care anymore Spencer? You obviously don't care about what I have to say. I didn't push your buttons when you tried not annoy me for week because what you had to say was obviously important to you. I even ignored the slip-up where you called me Lassie-ter. As for the conversation you overheard between O'Hara and myself, I didn't mean any of it. I was pissed because my ex was tearing into me and I took it out on you, but you probably don't care because what I have to say isn't important to you. So tell me, why should I even try anymore?"

He's stunned that I knew what he had to say was important. That I heard the slip-up but didn't call him out on it and that I didn't think everything he said was worthless babble. Hopefully he realized what I had to say was important too but it was too late and I didn't care anymore.

"Please Lassie, I didn't mean hurt you."

"So now it's back to calling me Lassie. You're a real piece of work Spencer." What was he playing at? Did he not realize that I was really angry and upset?

"Please, I not sure why I did what I did but I do want to hear what you have to say." I'm sure the first part is a lie but the second part is most likely true, only he's just now realizing it.

"Then why have been acting the way you have for the past couple of weeks?"

"If you can make it the 5 days, I'll tell you. Actually, even if you don't make it I'll tell you."

"Fine Spencer, I'll continue the challenge. Now, I'm going home to get some sleep." I gather my things and leave the station to go home.

********Present********

Once I reach home I start crying. Yes, I, Carlton Lassiter, actually started crying. I was so confused. First he acts really annoying, and then he's confessing his love for me. Next he's acting like he hates me and now he's back to being annoying. Why can't he just be like a normal person for once? Hopefully I can actually make it 5 days. Finally too tired to think I head to bed hoping that everything will go back to normal and the week will pass quickly.

_Here's the next chapter. It took longer to write than I intentionally thought but I got it done. It was harder to write for both in the same chapter than doing one and then the other and I was busy but I still like the result. Please tell which way you like better, it will get the chapters posted faster if you tell me. Yeah I'm still making you guys wait for Lassie's confession but it will come in the next chapter and I'll go from there._

_Love,_

_McCoy'sSecretLover_

_Really though, tell me what you guys think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to add this chapter to the story. I had a whole bunch of computer problems. My computer is running properly again so I should be able to produce more chapters soon. Enjoy._

**Chapter 12 The Feeling Is Mutual, Now What?**

**Shawn's POV**

The case took another three days to wrap up. I was being my usual self the entire time and Lassie managed not to snap at me once. I felt so proud of him, maybe he could make it a week without snapping at me. Gus and I headed to the station to pick up our check and chat with our favorite detectives. Gus was thinking of asking Jules out since she wasn't dating me anymore. Once at the station we picked up our checks and headed towards the two detectives. They apparently hadn't seen us yet and were arguing about something. I heard Shawn and Spencer in there a couple of times so I figured they were discussing me. I figured now was a good time to interrupt them.

"Hey Lassie, hey Jules." They looked up at us surprised but managed to respond.

"Hi Shawn, hi Gus. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great; Gus is considering asking a girl out." Gus elbows me in the side and shoots me a glare.

"Ignore him Juliet. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, just doing the report for the last case. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Um, someone who doesn't know I'm interested in her."

"Well, why you just tell her how you feel and hopefully she'll reciprocate it." I'm watching her body language the entire time and I notice that she's hoping that it's her. Apparently Jules has the hots for Gus. I decide that Gus needs to know so he can just go ahead and ask her.

"Gus, can I speak to you for a moment buddy?" I catch him off guard as he's thinking.

"What? Oh, sure Shawn." We walk over to a corner to discuss.

"Dude, just ask Jules out already. She's totally into you. I was watching as you mention that the girl didn't know that you were interested and when she said to just tell the girl and hopefully she'll reciprocate. Jules is so totally hoping that it's her you want to ask out."

"Are you sure Shawn? I don't want get rejected."

"I'm positive dude, just ask her."

"Alright, but if you're wrong you're buying me lunch for a week."

"Trust me dude, you're not going to get rejected." We head back over to the two detectives and see that they had been discussing too. Gus looks a little nervous as he gathers his courage.

"Juliet, can I ask you something?" Lassie chooses the moment to be a smart-ass.

"Technically Guster, you just did." Gus glares at him and then turns to Juliet for her reply.

"Sure Gus, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Jules looks ecstatic that he asked her out. Lassie raises an eyebrow at her but continues to watch.

"I would love to Gus. When and what time?"

"How about tomorrow night at 8:00?"

"Great. I can't wait till then." I turn and smirk at Gus. He looks so relieved and excited. I turn to Lassie.

"So Lassie, what do you think about them dating?"

"As long as Guster makes O'Hara happy then I'm fine with it."

"Going to play Protective Partner?"

"Of course. Which reminds me, Guster hurt O'Hara and I'll shoot you then hide the body so no one will ever find it."

"Don't worry Lassiter, I would never do anything to hurt Juliet."

"Good, now is there something else we can help you with?" I just grin at Lassie. He goes from threatening to business so well.

"No Lassie. We just wanted to keep you guys company." Jules looks up and smiles.

"Thanks guys, sometimes things can be so boring around here when there's no case. Don't get me wrong though, it's nice to have a break once in a while and talk to people you care about."

"Aww, thanks Jules. I'm glad you care about Gus and me so much. What about you Lassie, do you care about us?" He looks at me for a second like I've grown a second head, then he just smiles.

"Of course I care. If I didn't, I would have already shot you or let one of the wackos that are constantly trying to kill you, kill you." Gus stares at him for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, well I'm glad. Having caring friends is nice. By the way, it creeps me out a little when you smile."

"Why?"

"Well, because normally you're scowling at everything, especially Shawn and me."

"I don't always scowl at everything." I laugh at the conversation and decide to add my input.

"Of course you don't Lassie. You smile when you fire your gun or do something involving the Civil War or when you catch the bad guy. You even smile when you think of how you'll eventually arrest me for being a "fraud" and lying to the police department."

"I still don't think you're psychic. There is no such thing."

"One day I'll get you to believe Lassie."

"If that day comes I'll kiss you." I stare at him because he said he would kiss me. I'm confused now. Would he actually kiss me if he hates me? Lassie realizes we're all staring at him.

"What?"

"Lassie, would you really kiss me if I could get you to believe I'm psychic?" I watch as he thinks for a moment before responding.

"Yes Spencer, if you could actually get me to believe you're psychic I'll kiss you." I was stunned and a little happy. That means that he doesn't absolutely hate me, right? I decide to take it as a challenge.

"Alright Lassie, you're on."

"What? What are you talking about Spencer?"

"You have issued a verbal challenge to me Lassie and I intend to take you up on it. If I can get you to believe me, you owe me a kiss."

"I wasn't challenging you Spencer but alright, you're on. Convince me and you can have a kiss." I couldn't believe he actually agreed. I know it will probably never happen but it gives me a goal to work towards. I check my watch and realize that Gus and I are supposed to meet with a client in thirty minutes.

"Well, Gus and I have to go. We have a client that needs help and we're meeting in thirty minutes. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Shawn, bye Gus. Have fun."

"Goodbye Spencer, Guster." I stare at Lassie for a moment, contemplating kissing him on the cheek to see what he'll do. Gus is watching me, waiting for me to leave but I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm thinking about doing. I decide to do it and grin and Gus shoots me a worried look, he definitely knows and is worried that Lassie will react violently. Before they can register what happened, I kiss Lassie on the cheek and race away shouting "See you tomorrow Lassie." Gus quickly follows me and stares.

"You're crazy Shawn, you know that?"

"Sorry Gus, I couldn't help myself. I really love him."

"Just be glad he didn't follow and shoot you for that stunt."

"Lassie wouldn't shoot me. Now, we have a client to attend to. Let's get a move on or we'll lose their business." Gus rolls his eyes but gets in and starts the Blueberry. Lassie has two more days of his challenge and I hope he has something positive to tell me.

The case we got was just someone looking for their lost cat. Apparently it disappeared and hasn't been seen for a couple of days. It was one of the easiest cases to solve. I saw the cat sitting in a tree in the yard on the way to the door. The owner had looked in the tree but not high enough because she was afraid of heights. Needless to say I had to get the cat out of the tree. For the next two days we continued to get cases like this that were annoyingly simply to solve and not really worth my time but Gus said it was a source of income so I wasn't allowed to complain. I went to the station everyday but I wasn't going to be able to make it on the day Lassie's challenge was up because we had several cases to take care of. I didn't want him to be mad at me so I called to tell him.

"Detective Lassiter."

"Hey Lassie, its Shawn."

"What can I do for you Spencer?"

"I know today was when you were going to tell me what you had to say but I can't make it in to the station." Gus rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Just have him tell you over the phone Shawn."

"No, I want him to tell me in person like I told him."

"Fine Shawn but it would be simpler if he told you now."

"No, I want to hear it in person." Gus huffs and starts reading a medical journal.

"Listen Lassie, can I hear you out tomorrow. If you want, you can tell me over the phone but I would rather hear it in person."

"Telling you tomorrow is fine Spencer. I would rather tell you in person too." I can't help but make a comment towards Gus.

"See Gus, he wants to tell me in person too." Gus glares at me and goes back to reading. I can hear Lassie sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I have to get back to work, do you need anything else?"

"Nope, I just wanted you to know I wouldn't be there today."

"I appreciate you telling me Spencer. Now, I have to go. Goodbye."

"Bye Lassie." I listen as he hangs up and smile at Gus.

"He actually appreciated that I called to tell him instead of not showing up."

"Maybe he's finally loosing up."

"Now that you mentioned loosing up, I should really apologize to him for the stick up the ass comment."

"You actually said he had a stick up his ass?"

"Yeah, he questioned me on pineapple and I told him it helps you relax and be happy. Then I told him that if he ate more pineapple then he would probably stop acting like he had a stick up his ass."

"I wish I had been there to see his face."

"Yeah, well I feel bad about it now. I said it because I was still hurt over his reaction and I wanted to piss him off to see how far I could push him."

"Is that what that whole charade was after we got that case?"

"Yeah, I was trying to see how far I could push before he snapped. I meant to stop before he did snap but I got carried away."

"I'm surprised he didn't shoot you for being excessively annoying."

"Actually, I was too. Anyways, it's about time for our client to show up." A few minutes later the client showed up. She wanted me to 'divine' whether her husband was cheating on her or not. It was closed very quickly because as we were investigating we walked in on him with his boyfriend. She was very upset but still paid us. We told her she didn't need to but she insisted. Said that if she hadn't gone to meet with us her husband would have never come home with him and wouldn't have got caught. I headed home and ate some dinner, waiting for tomorrow.

I woke to the sun shining through the window. Today was the day I found out what Lassie had to say. I was still unsure about it but I didn't care anymore. I drove my bike to the Psych office hoping Gus would be there, he was.

"So Gus, ready to hear Lassie's important confession?"

"Sure Shawn."

"I still have no idea what he wants to say." Gus looks at me and realizes I'm serious. He can't believe that with my memory and observational skills I can't figure out that Lassie wants to tell me that he loves me.

"I'm curious to what he has to say too Shawn."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go."

We get in the Blueberry and head to the station. We walk in and chat a little with Buzz first. As we're walking towards Jules and Lassie I notice that it looks like he's about to hyperventilate. Jules is trying to calm him down but it's succeeding. We stop in front of his desk and he stares at us.

"Hey Lassie, are you okay?"

"Don't worry Spencer, I'm fine. Just suddenly felt a little warm."

"Okay Lassie, whatever you say. On to other topics. You won you're challenge and I'm here to hear you out."

"Can you come back after lunch Spencer? I have a lot of work to do but if I continue working until lunch, most of it will be gone and it will give us more of a chance to have more time to talk."

"Sure Lassie. I thought police work was supposed to be fun but it seems like all you do most of the time is paperwork."

"Tell me about. Don't forget that you have some explaining to do to me too."

"Don't worry Lassie, I didn't forget. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye Shawn, bye Gus."

"Bye Jules."

"Bye Juliet."

We leave the station and head back to Psych to see if any new cases have come up. After a couple of hours of not really doing anything we head to lunch. We're discussing random things when I bring up Lassie.

"Dude, did you see how he was freaking out earlier?"

"Of course I did Shawn. I thought he was going to pass out."

"What does he have to say that freaks him out so much?" I watch as his eyes shift from mine for a second before responding.

"I don't know Shawn."

"Oh Gus, you're lying to me. You know but you won't tell me."

"It's not my place to tell you Shawn, it's his."

"Can you give me a hint?" He rolls his eyes because he can't believe I still haven't figured it out. What did I miss?

"No Shawn, I am not giving you a hint. You can wait a little longer."

"Fine. Sudden topic change! When's your next date with Jules?"

"Not sure. We're waiting till she has a little more time on her hands."

"I'm glad you make her happy. She positively glows every time we go to the station."

"Speaking of the station Shawn, now's probably a good time to head over."

"What are we waiting for, let's go."

We get up and head to the station. We get inside and once again we chat with Buzz for a little bit. He's acting a little strange but I shrug it off. We go towards Jules and Lassie and he follows us. Gus breaks off from me and gets my dad and the Chief. They congregate in front of Jules desk while I stand in front of Lassie's.

"Hey Lassie, I'm back."

"Um, right. Can we go to interrogation so we can talk privately?"

"Of course, you did for me so I can do the same for you."

I head towards interrogation first with the five of them following. I have the feeling that they're back-up for Lassie like they were for me. I step inside and a couple of minutes later Lassie comes in. He gestures for me to sit and I do with him sitting across from me. He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"Well Lassie, go ahead and spill." He rolls his eyes before speaking.

"A few weeks ago you told me that you've loved me for the last 3 years."

"We all know that Lassie."

"Can I finish please?"

"Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying, you told me you've loved me for the last 3 years. I want you to know that I've love you for the 3 years too." I just stare at him. Is he joking? He actually loves me back.

"Funny Lassie, you had me going there for a minute."

"I'm being serious Spencer. I wanted to tell you before but I didn't know how you would handle it. Then you confess to me that you love me too and I had to tell you."

"I wasn't actually really going to tell you but my dad forced me. He gave me a week to tell you and if I didn't he would."

"I'm glad you told me. It would have been awkward if Henry told me."

"Tell me about it. I thought after I told you and the way you reacted that you were going to reject me."

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted. You surprised me and I need time to process that you actually loved me."

"Question. During the week when I was supposed to be less annoying, why were you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry about that. My ex-wife was tearing into me and I took it out on you because I thought you could handle it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How many people knew you loved me?"

"Nobody but Buzz knew before you confessed your love for me. After you did, Henry, the Chief, O'Hara, and Gus all also knew."

"Do you still mean it when you said that you didn't think that most of my words where worthless babble?"

"Yes I meant it. I don't understand most of what you say but it's not worthless babble. I actually like listening to you talk about things I don't understand."

"Aww, Lassie you're making me blush."

"You're cute when you blush."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any more things that you want me to explain?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"What do you want me to explain Lassie?"

"Why you acted the way you did for those few weeks. I didn't like when you were basically giving me the cold shoulder."

"I thought you were going to reject me and if you did I wouldn't be able to stand to be personal with you anymore. I decided to act professional towards you so it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. I'm sorry I made you think I was going to reject you."

"Apology accepted."

"Now what do we do?" I get up from my side of the table and I go over to his. He's watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now we kiss." I lean down and place my lips against his. At first I didn't think he would respond but he does. He gets up and puts a hand on the back of my neck deepening the kiss. My arms go up around his neck and his other hand rests on my hip.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before Lassie?"

"A few. What about you?"

"Same."

"Date a lot of guys?"

"No. I've dated more girls than guys but I did dated a few guys ." Lassie gives me a genuine smile and my heart stops.

"Can I kiss you again Shawn?"

"You don't have to even ask Lassie." We're start kissing again when the door burst open. The five accomplices come rushing in to stop us from making out.

"Alright boys, that's enough for now. If you want to kiss, kiss at home." Lassie looks at the Chief and sighs.

"Yes Chief." He pulls away from me but grabs my hand and holds it. Jules is practically bouncing with happiness. Gus is giving a stupid grin and shaking his head. Buzz is smiling and nodding his approval. Dad is eyeing both of us. I know exactly what's coming. He's going to invite us to dinner next week to make sure Lassie will treat me right.

"Shawn, Detective Lassiter, why don't you come by next week on Wednesday for dinner so we can discuss some things." Lassie and I trade looks and then turn to answer.

"Sure Henry, that sounds wonderful." I watch as my dad smiles.

"Great. I'll make steaks and baked potatoes."

"Great dad. We'll be there." The Chief looks at everyone and decides everyone needs to go back to work.

"Alright. Detectives, Henry, McNabb, back to work. Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster, you're free to stay just don't bother my detectives too much."

"No problem Chief." She stares at me with a raised eyebrow and walks away. Everyone but Lassie and I follow.

"You realize my dad's going to give you the hurt my child and you'll pay for it speech right?"

"Not the first time I've heard it and I don't mind because I don't plan on ever hurting you."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart Lassie." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushes a little but returns the kiss.

"If we're going to be dating can you at least call me Carlton?"

"Alright, as long as you call me Shawn."

"I can handle that."

"Can I still call you Lassie sometimes?"

"Yes you can still call me Lassie sometimes."

"Can I call you Carly now?"

"You're pushing it now Shawn." I give him a fake pout.

"Fine, no calling you Carly. I still love you though, even if I can't call you by the new nickname." He rolls his eyes at me.

"I love you too Shawn, now stop pouting." I give him a smile.

"Okay. Now, we should probably head up before they come back and yell at us for still being in here."

He heaves a small sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Would you feel better if you held my hand on the way back up?"

"Yes I would." Making sure he still has a hold of my hand, he drags me from the interrogation room back up to his desk.

_Again, sorry it took me like 3 months to update. My computer decided to play the let's get a virus and then shut down every time you try to do something game. Then last month we got in a car accident and it decided to not work properly so we had to get that fixed too. I have Chapter 13 complete and ready to upload tomorrow and I'm working on 14 as we speak._


End file.
